Mortal Box
by sherleenten
Summary: P8 Up! Mortal Box yang menyimpan sepuluh cincin yang membuat penggunanya memperoleh kekuatan super melebihi manusia biasa telah hilang dicuri. Menceritakan tentang perjuangan kesepuluh remaja yang dipilih oleh masing-masing cincin tersebut dalam menemukan Mortal Box yang hilang dan menyelamatkan hidup seluruh umat manusia. Pairings : NejiTen, NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, SaiIno.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer :**

Ide fic ini sedikit terinspirasi dari :

 _Novel Mortal Instruments Series karya Cassandra Clare._

 _Novel Touché karya Windhy Puspitadewi._

 _Anime Special A._

 _Jalan cerita anime Naruto itu sendiri._

Terus dicampur dengan imajinasi ngasal ala Hun wkwkwk. (Sekali lagi saya bukan jiplak cerita ya.)

 **Casts :**

(MAIN) Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Sai.

(CAMEOS) Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Yamato, and many more...

 **Pairing** **s** **:**

NejiTen, NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, SaiIno.

 **Genre :**

AU, Fantasy, Adventure, and little bit Humor+Romance

 **Rating :**

T

 **Warning :**

Typo(s), OOC, dan Don't like, Don't read, sangat menerima review^.^!

.

.

 **MORTAL BOX**

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki bersurai perak melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain dengan tergesa-gesa ditengah keramaian jalan kota Tokyo. Maklum, hari itu adalah hari senin, apalagi jalan di kota itu hampir semuanya dilanda kemacetan akibat kecelakaan yang terjadi beberapa kilometer dari pusat kota.

Laki-laki berumur dua puluhan itu bernama Hatake Kakashi, salah seorang bawahan kepercayaan Tsunade- _sama_. Rambut perak jabriknya tertiup angin seiring dengan pergerakan lincahnya melompati satu pohon ke pohon lainnya.

Ia barusaja mendapat berita darurat dari salah seorang penjaga _Mortal Box_ di pinggir kota, tempat kotak keramat itu disembunyikan.

Kotak itu telah dicuri! Tentusaja berita ini harus segera disampaikan pada Tsunade- _sama_ secepatnya. Maka dari itu, Kakashi memilih meninggalkan mobil _ferrari_ kesayangannya ditengah kemacetan dan melompat ala ninja untuk menemui atasannya secepat mungkin. Jangan salah, begitu-begitu Kakashi adalah satu-satunya keturunan Ninja berdarah murni yang tersisa di muka bumi ini, dan hal tersebuat merupakan salah satu alasan kenapa Tsunade- _sama_ memilih Kakashi sebagai tangan kanannya.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, sang atasan, Wanita setengah baya yang biasa dipanggil Tsunade- _sama_ , sedang menghirup _ceylon tea_ nya dalam damai.

Jangan terkecoh dengan penampilan awet mudanya! Sebenarnya usia wanita itu telah menginjak kepala lima, tapi hebatnya ia masih terlihat awet muda. Seperti wanita berusia 25-an!

 _Brak.._

"Kakashi, aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk tidak menerobos masuk lewat jendela. Ruanganku telah dilengkapi pintu, kenapa kau malah memilih masuk lewat jendela lagi?" Tsunade meletakkan cangkir tehnya dengan heran tanpa menatap laki-laki berambut perak itu.

"Maaf Tsunade- _sama_ , ada berita darurat yang ingin saya sampaikan." Jawab Kakashi sambil mengatur nafasnya dan langsung berlutut hormat di depan wanita setengah baya itu. "Lain kali saya akan masuk melalui pintu, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya Tsunade- _sama_." sambungnya menyesal.

"Lain kali? Hahahha..." Tsunade tertawa, "Sudahlah itu tidak penting. Apa berita daruratnya?" Kali ini wanita itu memasang ekspresi seriusnya, Sebenarnya ia maklum dengan kebiasaan Kakashi, tetapi masalahnya ia barusaja mengganti jendela tiga hari yang lalu, karena itu, Tsunade memberikan sedikit ultimatum kepada bawahannya sekaligus memperingatkan si rambut perak itu untuk tidak merusak jendela barunya. Dasar Tsunade!

" _Hai_ Tsunade- _sama_ , kotak mortal telah dicuri." jawab Kakashi dengan tenang. "Saya curiga pelakunya adalah pesulap terkenal yang saat ini sedang naik daun..."

"Madara kah?" Tebak Tsunade.

"Benar sekali Tsunade- _sama._ " Jawab Kakashi membenarkan ucapan atasannya, masih dalam posisi berlutut dan tak menatap tuannya itu.

"Apa yang direncanakan orang itu?"

"Saya dengar dia adalah satu-satunya keturunan murni Kurohashi yang tersisa. Menurut insting saya, kemungkinan ia ingin balas dendam pada keturunan Senju, penjaga kotak itu dan merencanakan sesuatu yang berbahaya bagi Jepang dan dunia." laki-laki itu diam sebentar, "Tetapi saya masih belum bisa membaca apa rencana berbahaya itu tuan." sambungnya.

"Apa lagi informasi yang kau dapatkan Kakashi?" Tanya Tsunade sambil menulis berita yang disampaikan bawahannya, diselingi menyesap _ceylon tea_ nya.

"Insting saya mengatakan, Madara telah membuka kotak itu Tsunade- _sama_."

Tsunade berhenti menulis, "Ini berbahaya."

"Benar sekali Tsunade- _sama_..." Kakashi menatap ubin marmer putih yang melapisi lantai ruang kerja tuannya dengan tenang, laki-laki itu sepertinya bisa menebak apa perintah yang akan diberikan Tsunade padanya.

Tsunade menggigit kuku ibu jari kanannya dengan tegang. Wanita itu telah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. "Kakashi! Aku perintahkan kau menggunakan instingmu bersama para Anbu untuk menemukan dan membawa kesepuluh remaja yang mendapat anugrah _Mortal Rings_ ke hadapanku dalam waktu sebulan. Jangan sampai Madara menemukan mereka duluan, Mengerti!"

" _Hai_ Tsunade- _sama._ Maafkan atas kelancangan ini, bolehkah saya meminta tolong untuk mengurus satu hal pada tuan?"

"Apa itu Kakashi?" Tsunade menyesap tehnya.

"Tolong selamatkan _ferrari_ saya yang sedang terjebak kemacetan di pusat kota, Tsunade- _sama_." jawab Kakashi.

Tsunade tertawa sebentar, "Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh Yamato untuk mengurusnya. Jadi sekarang laksanakan perintahku!"

" _Ryoukai_!" Kemudian laki-laki itu menghilang dengan cepat dari hadapan Tsunade.

Wanita itu menggigit kuku ibu jari kanannya dengan refleks, akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Ternyata prediksi para tetua memang akurat. Sudah kewajibannya sebagai perpanjangan tangan pemerintah Jepang sekaligus satu-satunya keturunan keluarga Senju yang tersisa untuk menjaga dan mengamankan Kotak Mortal itu. Dalam Mortal Box terdapat 10 cincin. Setiap cincin tersebut masing-masing bertahtakan sebuah kristal hexagonal berbeda warna.

Setiap cincin mewakili satu jenis kemampuan yang akan membuat si pengguna cincin memiliki kemampuan spesial melampaui manusia biasa. Tentu bila kesepuluh cincin ini tidak dikendalikan secara bijak, akan menyebabkan peristiwa yang sangat berbahaya, bisa menghancurkan Jepang dan bahkan dunia.

Cincin-cincin itu mempunyai beberapa keistimewaan, pertama, kesepuluh cincin itu akan mencari sendiri sepuluh remaja yang tepat untuk menjadi tuannya. Artinya, cincin-cincin itu hanya bisa dipakai oleh orang-orang tertentu dan tidak bisa dipindahtangankan secara sembarangan. Dan kedua, diantara kesepuluh cincin itu, ada satu cincin berbeda yang memiliki kemapuan istimewa. Menurut _Ten Mortal Rings Legend_ , pemegang cincin istimewa itu akan mendapat dua kemampuan super dan hanya pemegang cincin inilah yang bisa mengatur pergerakan cincin-cincin lainnya sekaligus mendeteksi keberadaan _Mortal Box_ yang hilang itu.

 _'Aku harus membawa kesepuluh remaja itu ke Konoha Academy ini dan melatih mereka untuk mengontrol kekuatan cincin-cincin itu. Hanya merekalah yang bisa menemukan kotak mortal itu dan menghentikan pergerakan Kurohashi Madara.'_ pikir wanita itu.

Tsunade memencet _interphone_ dengan mantap, "SHIZUNE! SEGERA SIAPKAN SATU KELAS KHUSUS, AKU AKAN MENJELASKAN DETAILNYA NANTI." Teriak Tsunade tanpa sadar pada bawahan kepercayaannya yang lain melalui _interphone._

"Baik Tsunade- _sama_ , ada lagi?" jawab seorang yang dipanggil Shizune di seberang sana.

"Atur jadwal pertemuan darurat secepatnya! Aku ingin berunding dengan para tetua!"

"Baik akan segera saya laksanakan Tsunade- _sama_."

Kemudian sambungan percakapan melalui _interphone_ itu terputus dan menyisakan keheningan aneh di ruangan wanita paruh baya itu.

Tsunade berharap Kakashi dapat menemukan kesepuluh remaja itu dengan selamat.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N

-Marganya Madara sengaja Hun ganti jadi Kurohashi, biar gak semarga sama Sasuke. *peace*

-Fic ini merupakan 100% kisah fiksi, namun sedikit di kaitkan dengan realita yang ada untuk menambah kesan nyata.

.

.

.

[BACOT AUTHOR]

Halo Hun kembali dengan Chaptered multipairing fic baru!

Mortal Box ini adalah fic bergenre fantasy yang pertama Hun bikin *bukan ide fic bergenre fantasy pertama yang Hun dapet ya* sebenarnya Hun punya dua ide fic fantasy, tapi setelah menimang-nimang plus minta review sana-sini, jadilah Mortal Box yang Hun upload duluan :p oiya, fic ini juga bakalan dibikin sedikit lebih serius dari segi penggunaan bahasa dibanding semua ff Hun sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi bukan berarti gak ada humor sama romancenya loh wkwkwk.

Jangan lupa fav+follow dan tinggalin jejak di kolom review yaa! XD #plak *maunya*

Akhir kata,

Enjoy,

Sherleenten.


	2. The Red Scarlet

**THE RED SCARLET  
**

.

.

.

[Prefektur Kyoto, 10:00 JST. Day 1]

 **#Finding The Red Scarlet**

Seorang remaja tanggung berkulit pucat merapikan dasi yang menggantung di lehernya secara sembunyi-sembunyi diantara kerumunan pengunjung pameran seninya. Meski pemuda itu baru berusia 15 tahun, tapi kemampuan melukisnya sudah diakui oleh para pengamat seni profesional.

Berkat bakat yang terasah baik serta darah seni keluarga Shimura yang mengalir dalam dirinya, kini Sai telah mendapatkan gelar pelukis berbakat termuda di seluruh Jepang, memperoleh banyak penghargaan di bidang seni dan hari ini, ia sukses mengadakan pameran lukisan tunggal pertamanya. Tentusaja Sai juga bekerja keras untuk semua itu sejak kecil, karena bakat tanpa kerja keras tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa, begitulah prinsip seorang Shimura Sai.

Sebuah pencapaian yang luar biasa kan, untuk seorang remaja berusia 15 tahun?

Pagi itu sai menggunakan setelan _tuxedo_ berwarna abu-abu metalik lengkap dengan kemeja putih dan dasi hitam. Di kakinya melekat sepasang sepatu formal berlabel merek rumah mode kenamaan dunia, _prada_. Pemuda itu tampak gagah menyambut para undangan-undangan yang datang.

Seseorang menepuk pundak pemuda itu, orang tersebut adalah kakeknya, Shimura Danzo.

"Ah, kakek. Apa kau menikmati pamerannya?" Tanya Sai lalu tersenyum.

"Tentusaja! Dan aku bangga sekali menyebutmu cucuku." Pria tua itu menepuk pundak Sai, "Bakatmu dan kakakmu, Shin benar-benar terasah dengan baik. Aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki cucu sehebat kalian berdua." Sambungnya terharu.

"Ah, kakek berlebihan. Kek, kelak aku juga ingin kuliah di Italia, sama seperti kakak."

Danzo tersenyum bersahaja, "Kalau kau menginginkannya kenapa tidak? Lakukanlah, kakek akan mengurus semua biayanya."

"Baik kek." Jawab pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan sopan diakhiri dengan sedikit _ojigi_.

"Kau sudah memutuskan akan melanjutkan sekolah menengah atas kemana?" Tanya kakek itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sebuah lukisan

"Kurasa aku akan tetap bersekolah di Kyoto kek."

"Boleh saja, tapi aku lebih suka jika kamu masuk ke sekolah asuhan pemerintah jepang seperti Konoha Academy." Danzo menatap cucunya dengan serius. "Aku bisa mengurusnya agar kau masuk dengan mudah ke sekolah itu Sai- _kun_." Sambungnya.

Sai kaget mendengar perkataan blak-blakan kakeknya, tapi ekspresi pemuda itu tidak berubah, "Tidak perlu kek, aku akan ikut test seleksinya nanti." Sai tersenyum singkat.

Walaupun kakeknya adalah seorang pejabat berpengaruh di Kyoto, tapi Sai paling pantang memanfaatkan kekuasaan kakeknya.

"Itu baru cucuku!" Danzo menepuk pundak Sai dengan bangga, "Aku menunggu kabar baik mengenai kelulusanmu Sai."

"Baik Kek!" Sai membungkuk sopan pada kakeknya.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba pandangan pemuda itu mendadak menjadi kabur. Sai segera mencari asistennya, sepertinya pemuda itu perlu sedikit beristirahat.

"Haga _ojiisan_ , aku mau istirahat dulu di belakang. Sepertinya aku kurang enak badan."

"Kau tampak pucat tuan muda! Sini, aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang peristirahatan." Tawarnya.

"Tidak usah _ojiisan_. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Kalau begitu pergilah. Aku akan mengantarkan obat dan bubur hangat ke sana sebentar lagi."

" _Arigato ojiisan_. Aku pergi dulu, tolong beritahukan apapun yang terjadi di pameran ini saat aku pulih nanti."

"Baik tuan muda."

...

Sai mendaratkan pantatnya di atas sofa lebar itu begitu ia sampai di _restroom_. Bukannya baikan, pemuda itu malah merasa pusing di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Sai meremas kepalanya dengan kuat,

"Arrgh, sakit sekali! Kenapa ini?"

Perlahan kesadaran pemuda itu menurun dan akhirnya ia pun pingsan.

Beberapa menit kemudian asisten Sai datang membawakan bubur dan obat. Asisten itu mendapati Sai sedang duduk di tengah sofa dengan kepala tertunduk ke bawah. Posisi yang aneh untuk tidur.

"Tuan muda... Tuan muda..." Haga mengguncang pundak Sai.

Pemuda itu membuka matanya perlahan, "Oh, Haga. sudah berapa lama aku tidur?" Sai memencet pelipisnya.

"Mungkin sekitar 15 menit tuan. Anu, tuan.. kenapa iris mata anda tiba-tiba jadi berwarna merah?"

Sai berjalan mendekati cermin besar yang menggantung di hadapannya untuk mengecek kedua matanya. Benar saja, manik mata hitam kelabunya entah kenapa bisa berubah menjadi merah berkilat. Dan saat ia melihat ke arah lain, pemuda itu bisa melihat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di luar kamarnya, seolah matanya dapat menembus dinding kamar itu dan sedang dalam _mode infrared_. Bahkan anehnya, Sai juga dapat melihat ke belakang punggungnya. Ia tidak melihat sosok asistennya disana. Mungkin Haga telah kembali ke pameran.

Iris merah berkilatnya menangkap sosok asing yang tiba-tiba muncul, seorang pria bermasker tengah duduk santai di sofa.

"Siapa kau? Dan darimana kau masuk?" Tanya Sai waspada.

"Shimura Sai, pemilik cincin kristal merah. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Jawab si rambut perak itu dengan santai.

"Aku tanya lagi, siapa kau? Dan apa maumu tuan?" Sai mundur selangkah menjauhi laki-laki asing itu.

"Ah, maafkan atas ketidaksopananku. Perkenalkan, namaku Hatake Kakashi. Aku adalah utusan langsung dari Tsunade- _sama_ , pemimpin Konoha Academy." Jawab Kakashi sopan sambil memperkenalkan dirinya. "Kedatanganku kemari adalah ingin memberitahumu bahwa, kau adalah pewaris kekuatan dari cincin yang kau kenakan itu." Kakashi melirik jari manis kiri pemuda itu, " _The Red Scarlet_."

Sai mengangkat jarinya, "Apa ini? Kenapa benda ini bisa disini?" Pemuda itu mencoba melepaskan cincin itu, "Sialan! Kenapa tidak bisa dilepas?"

"Sabar.. sabar..." Kakashi tertawa sebentar, "Mungkin kau bisa duduk dulu. Aku akan menjelaskannya secara garis besar."

"Baiklah, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku."

"Jadi singkatnya, cincin yang kau pakai itu adalah cincin keramat yang membuat kau memiliki kekuatan visual seperti sekarang ini." Kakashi berhenti sebentar, "Mungkin kau bisa menormalkan kedua iris matamu itu, atau jangan-jangan kau sedang mengintipku?" Sambungnya geli.

"Ck! Maaf saja tuan, sayangnya aku masih normal. Lalu bagaimana caranya mengembalikan kedua iris mataku menjadi normal?"

"Kau hanya perlu memejamkan matamu dan fokus sambil membayangkan warna iris mata normalmu. Saat kau membuka mata, irismu akan kembali seperti semula."

Sai mencoba apa yang diarahkan laki-laki bermasker itu, dan benar matanya seketika kembali normal. Iris mata hitam kelabu tanpa pemandangan _infrared_ sepanjang mata memandang. "Cincin ini tetap tidak bisa dilepas juga."

"Karena cincin itu telah memilihmu." Pria bermasker itu merogoh kantung jas bagian dalamnya, "Ini undangan resmi dari pemerintah Jepang yang diperantarai oleh kami, silakan kau baca dengan teliti."

Pemuda itu meneliti undangan yang diberikan Kakashi, Ada lambang resmi pemerintah Jepang di bagian depan amplop, sementara di belakangnya terdapat segel Konoha Academy. Sai membuka segel itu dan membaca surat didalamnya, "Aku diterima secara langsung di Konoha Academy karena cincin ini?"

"Tepat sekali! Kau tidak hanya sekedar memperoleh pendidikan formal secara gratis, tapi juga melatih diri mengendalikan kemampuan cicin itu dan menjalankan satu misi rahasia. Nanti akan aku jelaskan detailnya. Aku harap kau mau bekerja sama, ini demi kebaikanmu dan pemerintah Jepang."

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan." Jawab pemuda itu mantap lalu tersenyum.

"Eh, semudah itu?" Tanya Kakashi heran. Pria itu mengira Sai akan menolak tawarnnya yang tergolong tiba-tiba dan agak tidak masuk akal ini.

Sai mengangguk, "Tapi aku punya satu syarat."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin tetap melukis, itu saja." Jawab Sai masih tersenyum pada Kakashi.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa membeli canvas dan cat lukis sebanyak yang kau mau dengan uang yang akan kami transfer ke rekeningmu. Bisa aku minta nomernya? Ini sebagai bentuk balas jasa kami atas ketersedianmu bergabung."

"Sudah."

"Baiklah, selesaikan dulu pamerannya, aku akan menjemputmu seusai pameran. Kita akan langsung menuju Tokyo malam ini juga."

Sai tersenyum lalu mengangguk pada Kakashi.

Setelah itu Kakashi tiba-tiba menghilang secara cepat Bagai angin. _'Kemana perginya laki-laki itu? Sudahlah... yang penting aku bisa tetap melukis. Sepertinya hidupku tidak akan membosankan lagi berkat cincin ini.'_

"Tuan muda... tuan muda... ini saya bawakan obat tetes mata..." Haga menerobos masuk ke restroom dengan tergesa-gesa, "Loh, matanya sudah tidak sakit lagi?"

"Oh, haga. Aku hanya kelelahan tadi. Tapi terimakasih atas obat tetes matanya." Sai menyunggingkan senyum misterius.

"Te..tentusaja tuan." Jawab pria setengah baya itu heran, aneh saja tiba-tiba mata tuannya pulih secepat itu tanpa obat tetes mata.

...

Disisi lain, Kakashi yang sedang menunggu Sai sembari menikmati pameran seni yang digelar pemuda itu, Kakashi tengah asyik melihat-lihat berbagai lukisan karya Sai. Walaupun ia buta tentang seni tentusaja.

Alat komunikasi jarak jauh milik pria itu tiba-tiba berbunyi, _"Kakashi.. laporan."_ Jawab seorang wanita di seberang sana.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. Saya berhasil menemukan _The Red Scarlet_."

 _"Bagus, Anko telah mengurus The Yellow Sunshine, kau langsung saja cari The Pink Melody di daerah Shizuoka."_

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

Sambungan komunikasi jarak jauh itu terputus. Setelah mengantar Sai ke Tokyo, Kakashi akan langsung menuju Shizuoka untuk menemukan _The Pink Melody_ , cincin bertahtakan kristal berwarna _dusty pink_.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 _Next Chapter : #Finding The Yellow Sunshine_

.

.

.

A/N

JST : Japan Standard Time, waktu setempat di Jepang.

.

.

.

[BACOT AUTHOR]

Pasti banyak yang heran kan kenapa ini ff sekali update dikit banget? *gak nanya*

Yaudah hun jelasin yaa wkwkwk, untuk konsep ff ini hun bakalan bikin berseri panjaaaaaaaaang.. artinya, jumlah chapternya bakalan banyak dan sekali update gak lebih dari 2000 kata.

Kenapa hun pakai sistem ini? Pertama, hun gak tega bikin kalian nunggu ff ini lama-lama makanya begitu selesai satu babak bakalan langsung di-to be continue dan lanjut ke babak baru. Kedua, menuru hun, kalo pake sistem ini bakalan lebih bikin kalian makin penasaran sama kelanjutannya wkwkwk..

Hayooo tebak kira-kira siapa yang mucul di chap selanjutnya..

Last, thankyou for reading! Segala kekurangannya bisa disampaikan lewat review/dm and ENJOY!

.

.

.

[BALASAN REVIEW]

AngelDewi : Hello dewi-chan! Makasi udah leave review, salken yaa! Udah dilanjut loh ffnya. Enjoy!^_^)/

Pandaman23 : Hello panda-chan! Makasi udah leave review, salken yaa! Makasi loh wkwkwk padahal kayaknya ff ini masih ada kurang-kurangnya, jangan geregetan gitu dong :p , ffnya udah dilanjut loh. Enjoy!^_^)/

Nurulita as Lita-san : Hello lita-chan! Makasi udah leave review, salken yaa! Setiap pair pasti dapet porsi romance yang sama kok:) ff ini genre utamanya itu fatasy jadi lebih fokus sama penyelesaian konflik (romance sama humornya cuma ada sekilas aja) hehehe.. anyway chp selanjutnya udah update! Enjoy!^_^)/

TigerTGR LAJ : Hello tiger-san! Makasi udah leave review, salken yaa! Makasi loh, tapi aku masih belajar nulis ff nih wkwkwk.. anyway chp selanjutnya udah update! Enjoy!^_^)/

Uchiha Nuari : Hello Nuari-chan! Makasi udah leave review! Seneng deh liat namamu nongol di notif:* doakan saja semoga hun gak lack inspiration:' pasti dilanjut kok, semoga hun banyak dapet waktu nulis ya. Ah, enggak, aku masih belajar banyak ini... I'm always newbie dear hihihi:D anyway chp selanjutnya udah update! Enjoy!^_^)/

Thankyou to : Miss Divania Cherry, Silverberg Norn, and Nazliahaibara for fav+follow(ing)!

Sincirely,

Sherleenten


	3. The Yellow Sunshine

**THE YELLOW SUNSHINE**

.

.

.

[Prefektur Iwate, 13:00 JST. Day 1]

 **#Finding The Yellow Sunshine**

"Ino! Kamu masuk _cover story_ lagi ya? Yaampun, ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau jadi cover majalah _Go! Girl_." tanya seorang gadis sambil memperlihatkan sebuah rubrik yang memuat foto gadis pirang itu.

"Loh, sudah terbit ya? Hohoho... Tentusaja! Siapapun pasti terpukau dengan kecantikanku!" Jawab Ino narsis.

Gadis itu memukul kepala Ino dengan majalah, "Ck, beruntunglah kau. Dasar!"

"Hehe... bercandaaa.. Ayolah jangan marah padaku Rena- _chan_."

"Hai..hai.. lihat saja, saat kau keluar kelas nanti, pasti semua orang langsung mengerubungimu." Tebak Rena yakin.

"Bukannya biasanya begitu?"

Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Ah, Rena. Aku dapat tanda tangannya. Nih." Ino menyerahkan sebuah _sketch book_ pada temannya, Rena.

" _Uso_? Yaampun ini kan tanda tangan aslinya Furukawa Yuki! Kok bisa dapat?" Tanya Rena berbinar.

"Ternyata setelah sesi _photoshootku_ selesai orang itu benar-benar muncul, karena aku teringat padamu makanya aku langsung minta." Ino menyunggingkan senyum bangganya.

"Astaga, ternyata berita di _fan site_ itu benar! Untung aku sempat minta tolong padamu sebelumnya. Makasi banyak Ino- _channnn_. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu!" Rena langsung memeluk Ino dengan sangat erat. "Kyaaa..Kyaa..Kyaa. Aku tidak percaya ini!"

"Menjijikkan.." Ino tertawa, "Sudahlah, lepaskan aku. Bukannya kamu ada rapat perpisahan pengurus OSIS? Lagipula aku ada jadwal pemotreran 1 jam lagi." Ino melirik jam tangannya.

"Wah, iya." Rena melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung merapikan mejanya dengan terburu-buru. "Kali ini pemotretan dimana?"

"Hmm.. kalau tidak salah sih di Taman Iwayama. Ah, aku duluan ya! _Bye_ Rena- _chan_!" Ino melambai pada temannya.

" _Bye bye_!"

Lalu sosok gadis berambut pirang itu menghilang di pintu kelas.

...

 _'Hehh.. Sampai juga. Untung aku tidak ketinggalan bus tadi.'_ Ino mengguman sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal akibat berlari dari halte ke taman Iwayama. Untungnya gadis itu tiba 5 menit lebih awal.

Ino itu berjalan perlahan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman, demi _kami-sama_! Ino selalu suka suasana taman ini, walaupun mungkin ia telah berkunjung kesini sebanyak puluhan kali.

Taman Iwayama memiliki perpaduan arsitektur yang sempurna dari zaman dulu dan modern. Taman ini berlokasi di sebelah timur kota dan menyediakan panorama indah dari seluruh Morioka dan gunung Iwate- _san._ Gunung Himekami dan pegunungan ou juga bisa dilihat dari taman ini. Saat musim panas taman ini banyak ditumbuhi bunga-bunga berwarna cerah yang menciptakan suasana menyenangkan khas musim panas. Ditengah taman terdapat sungai Kitakami gawa dan sungai Nakatsu gawa yang mengalir begitu jernih dan berkilau jika diterpa sinar matahari. Selain sungai, di kanan-kiri taman ini juga terdapat pusat perbelanjaan modis bernama Morioka yang terletak di antara Basin Kitakami bagian utara dan Iwate bagian tengah. Di Morioka ada satu peristiwa yang unik bernama even Chagu-chagu Umakko yang diadakan sebelum musim panas tiba.

"Yamanaka- _san_?" Seorang wanita berusia dua puluhan menepuk pundak si pirang itu.

"Oh, Ohayou." Ino ber- _ojigi_ sopan pada wanita itu.

"Ayo siap-siap dulu, 15 menit lagi _photoshoot_ sesi pertamanya dimulai." Wanita itu tersenyum, "Sini ikut aku ke tenda itu."

"Hai.." Ino berjalan mengekori wanita itu dengan santai.

Seluruh remaja di prefektur Iwate pasti mengenalnya. Yamanaka Ino. Model _freelance_ paling populer di seantero Iwate, bahkan mungkin ia termasuk salah satu model _freelance_ yang populer di Jepang? Tampang gadis pirang itu hampir selalu menghuni berbagai jenis majalah fashion remaja, selain itu banyak remaja putri yang mengikuti _style fashion_ nya. Dan bukan hanya fans perempuan, Ino juga banyak memiliki fans laki-laki. Hal ini terbukti dengan adanya _fan site_ khusus yang dibuat oleh para _fanboys_ untuknya, sampai saat ini jumlah member disana telah menembus angka 10.000 member dan terus meningkat.

Cukup mencengangkan? Tapi satu hal yang kalian harus tahu, sebenarnya Ino adalah gadis yang sangat bersemangat, bahkan terkadang terlalu bersemangat.

...

 _CHANGE!_

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang mengikuti arahan fotografer untuk mengganti gaya. Kemudian Ino berjalan pelan menyusuri taman itu dengan santai. Tema _photoshoot_ nya hari ini adalah _natural_ , jadi gadis itu hanya perlu berekspresi se-biasa mungkin di depan kamera dan memunculkan image seorang pelajar yang menikmati suasana taman sepulang dari sekolah.

 _LAST!_

 _'Akhirnya last shoot.'_

 _Ckrek..ckrek...ckrek..._

 _CUT!_

"Baiklah cukup untuk hari ini." Teriak sang _director_ kepada semua staff.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya!" Ino membungkuk hormat pada seluruh staff.

Seorang staff wanita menghampiri Ino dan menyerahlan sebuah amplop coklat, "Kerja bagus Ino-chan! _Photo sesion_ mu selalu memuaskan!" Pujinya.

Ino menerima amplop itu dengan gembira, "Ah, _Arigato.._ Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Pamit si pirang itu.

"Hn, Oiya.. berhati-hatilah, sekarang banyak penguntit yang mulai berkeliaran di sekitar sini."

"Tentu saja, terimakasih banyak." Ino membungkuk hormat pada staff wanita itu lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan lokasi _photoshoot._

...

Seorang gadis berambut pirang berjalan santai ditengah hiruk-pikuk kota Morioka pada siang itu.

 _'Eh, majalah Go! Girl?'_ Ino melihat sebuah majalah yang serupa dengan milik Rena. Apalagi di dalam majalah itu kan ada interview tentang dirinya, Ino harus membeli majalah itu kekeke..

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ino segera masuk ke toko buku itu dan menuju _section_ majalah.

' _Oh my._..' dan tebak, gadis itu menemukan majalah yang memuat model idolanya. Yumi Laura Lambert, gadis keturunan jepang-belgia yang sukses menghiasi di berbagai pagelaran _fashion_ dunia. _No other words_ , untuk seorang Ino, gadis ini benar-benar _super perfect!_ Tinggi, _gorgeous_ , blasteran, dan yang paling penting Yumi tidak memerlukan diet ketat karena ia memang sudah kurus dari sananya.

Ah, benar-benar idaman... Sementara Ino sibuk melihat-lihat isi majalah itu sambil menghayal tentang bagaimana jika suatu hari ia berhasil debut di _runway_ New York, seorang pria mencurigakan terus mengamati gerak-gerik gadis pirang itu dari rak buku yang berjarak 2 leret dari _section_ majalah.

Ino sadar akan keberadaan pria itu saat pandangan mereka tak sengaja bertemu di kaca yang menggantung di pojok toko.

Gadis itu sedang dikuntit!

 _'Duh, dikuntit lagi?'_ Gadis itu memilih untuk pura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaan pria itu lalu berjalan dengan santai ke kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya.

...

Ino berjalan dengan waspada, lelaki di toko buku itu masih mengekor beberapa meter di belakangnya. Iris _aquamarine_ nya tampak awas sembari berusaha mencuri pandang pada sosok pria itu. Dari pengamatannya, sepertinya pria itu berusia sekitar 30 tahunan.

 _'Duh...'_

Gadis itu berbelok ke arah gang sempit sambil berharap jika pria itu akan kehilangan jejaknya. Namun sial, Ino masih saja dibuntuti.

Oke, gadis itu mulai tegang dan takut sekarang. Ino berlari dengan panik berusaha menghindari laki-laki itu. Ia memasuki sembarang gang, yang penting pria itu berhenti mengikutinya saja sudah cukup. Masalah kesasar bisa diurus belakangan.

 _'Sial! gang buntu!'_

Gadis pirang itu mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, penguntit itu berhasil menemukannya. Ia berpakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan tudung _hoodie_ yang menutupi kepala bagian atas sampai hidung. Ino hanya bisa melihat pergerakan mulutnya saat ia berbicara.

"Yamanaka Ino, kau harus ikut denganku!" Penguntit itu mulai berjalan mendekat pada Ino.

"Si..siapa kau? Menjauhlah!"

"Aku ingin melihat kekuatan kristal kuning itu. Ayo tunjukkan." Penguntit itu menyeringai.

"Kristal apa? Kekuatan? Kau kira ini film?" Teriak Ino ketakutan, "Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini sebelum aku berteriak dan memanggil polisi." Ino merogoh saku roknya dengan gemetar. Gadis itu sudah bersiap untuk memanggil bantuan melalui ponsel.

"Ck, warna iris matamu sudah mulai berubah menjadi kuning berkilat begitu, masih bisa berbohong? Sekarang ikut aku!" Penguntit itu mulai memaksa Ino.

"APASIH YANG KAU BICARAKAN? KALAU KUBILANG TIDAK MAU, YA TIDAK MAU!"

"Kalau kau terus menolak aku akan menggunakan cara kekerasan.

Penguntit itu mulai nekat, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Ino dan memaksa gadis itu untuk ikut dengannya, Ino berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya. Namun entah kenapa, tiba-tiba bulu roma gadis itu meremang. Ia merasakan luapan emosi yang sangat dasyat mengalir dari dalam dirinya.

Gadis itu memejamkan mata sebentar, saat ia membuka matanya, tampaklah iris itu, iris berwarna kuning mengkilat.

Seolah tersihir, Ino mulai mendapatkan kekuatan aneh, sulur-sulur tanaman yang melilit pagar besi di belakangnya terlihat hidup. Sulur-sulur itu mulai bergerak dan melilit tubuh si penguntit, sehingga ia tak bisa bergerak. Beberapa sulur lain membantu Ino untuk melepaskan pergelangan tangannya yang dicengkram si penguntit, kemudian tubuh gadis itu tertarik dan ambruk ke belakang.

Tenggorokan gadis itu tercekat sehingga ia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Di depannya, sang penguntit tampak tersiksa sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari sulur-sulir tanaman liar yang masih terus aktif membungkus tubuh pria itu.

"Aa..ap..pa ini pe..perbuatanku?" Ino _shock_ luar biasa, beberapa menit yang lalu semua masih tampak normal, namun sekarang semuanya mulai tampak seperti film bergenre _fantasy._ Apalagi gadis itu mendapati sebuah cincin perak dengan kristal kuning berbentuk _hexagonal_ yang tiba-tiba nangkring di jari manis kirinya. Seingatnya, ia samasekali tidak menggunakan aksesoris sejak tadi pagi.

"Gak bisa dilepas? Cincinnya bagus, tapi kenapa aku tidak ingat kapan pakainya ya?"

Seorang wanita berambut ungu bertepuk tangan pada Ino, "Wah, akhirnya ketemu juga si pengendali tumbuhan pemilik cincin berkristal kuning. Halo! Aku Anko, utusan dari Konoha Academy, salam kenal! Anko menjulurkan tangannya.

Ino menjabat tangan wanita itu dengan ragu, "Untuk apa ibu datang menemui saya?" Tanyanya canggung.

"Jangan panggil aku ibu, cukup panggil nama saja." Jawab wanita itu dengan aura menyeramkan.

Ingat, jangan pernah memanggil Anko dengan sebutan 'ibu atau bu' karena akan berdampak buruk pada keselamatan jiwamu, ini serius.

"Ah, _gomenasai._ " Sesal Ino, "Lalu apa cincin ini yang membuatku bisa mengendalikan tumbuhan?"

" _Bingo_! Itu adalah cincin keramat yang sangat hebat sekaligus berbahaya. Nah, karena cincin itu memilihmu. Maka, pemerintah Jepang bekerjasama dengan Konoha Academy akan melakukan pembinaan pada orang-orang yang mendapatkan cincin itu, temasuk kau Ino." Jelasnya, "Ikutlah denganku, kau akan mendapatkan pendidikan gratis di Konoha Academy, tempat tinggal selama di Tokyo serta bayaran yang menjanjikan dari melakukan sebuah misi yang berhubungan dengan cincin itu. Ini undangan resminya." Anko memberikan sebuah undangan pada gadis itu. "Sebelumnya, lebih baik kau normalkan dulu iris matamu, pertama pejamkan kedua matamu, fokus sambil mengingat warna iris matamu saat dalam keaadan normal lalu buka matamu secara perlahan."

Ino menuruti perintah wanita itu, kemudian irisnya kembali seperti semula, iris bening berwarna _aquamarine_.

 _'Ini undangan resmi dari pemerintah Jepang?'_

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin mendengar penjelasan lebih detail tentang hal ini."

Anko mengangguk samar, "Tentu saja, tapi sebelum itu aku harus membereskan... Loh, kok dia hilang?" Penguntit yang tadi terlilit sulur-sulur itu tiba-tiba hilang. Bahkan mereka berdua tidak menyadari kepergian pria itu.

"Bagaimana bisa...?" Ino heran sekali. Banyak hal aneh terjadi padanya hari ini.

"Heuh... Dia pasti utusan Kurohashi. Untung saja kau tidak mau ikut dengannya Yamanaka- _san_."

"Maksudnya?"

Anko menghela nafas, sepertinya ia harus bercerita banyak pada gadis berambut pirang itu, "Ikut aku, kita akan berdiskusi tentang semua hal yang ingin kau tau tentang cincin itu. Ayo!"

Ino hanya mengangguk patuh dan berjalan mengikuti Anko dengan pikiran bercabang kemana-mana sambil meraba-raba cincin berkristal kuning yang ada di jari manis tangan kirinya.

.

.

.

 _Next Chapter'll be : #Finding The Pink Melody_

.

.

.

[BACOT AUTHOR]

Nah, bocoran dikit ya, cincinnya bakalan ada 10 warna dengan 10 Kemampuan super.

1\. Merah : Visual

2\. Kuning : Mengendalikan tumbuhan

3\. Pink : ...

4\. ... : Intelegensi

5\. ... : Kemampuan berinteraksi dengan hewan.

6\. Violet : Kekuatan super

7\. Sky Blue : ...

8\. ... : Teleportasi

9\. ... : Trackfinder (yang udah baca Touche! Pasti tau wkwkwk)

10\. ...?

Sisanya rahasiaaaa wkwkwk *digaplok* gak seru kalo diungkap semua kkk... nanti bakalan Hun ungkap satu-satu kok, ditunggu aja yaa..

Makin kepo kan? Ayoo coba tebak siapa yang muncul di chap selanjutnya :p

Kalo bocor semua kan gak seru, muehehehe oiya, untuk pairing, momennya bakal Hun bagi seadil-adilnya ya, jadi jangan khawatir. Kekurangan+saran ttg chap ini bisa disampaikan lewat review!

#OOT ((Numpang promote ig X) igku, sherleenten mention for follback yaa.. oiya jangan lupa bilang username kalian di ffn pas minta follback ya, biar bisa chit-chat juga :*))

.

.

.

[BALASAN REVIEW]

Nurulita as Lita-san : Hello makasi udah leave review lagi Lita chan! Bingo! Tebakanmu bener:* Oiya dong, kan emang tujuan hun bikin kalian penasaran :p chp selanjutnya udh update loh, semoga suka yaa ^^

Uchih Nuari : Hello makasi udah leave review lagi Nuari chan! Bisa dong, hasil bertapa selama 2 hari nih :v ciee suruh dong adikmu baca wkwkwk chp. itu acc hunyeobo beneran gabisa dibuka, soalnya aku log in pake twtiter huhuhu.. sedih T_T selanjutnya udh update loh, semoga suka yaa ^^

Lydiasyafira : Hello makasi udah leave review Lydia chan! Iii tebakanya bener!:* makasi loh semangatnya, chp selanjutnya udh update loh, semoga suka yaa ^^

Ayako Meissa : Hello makasi udah leave review Mei chan! Salken yaa :D btw Neji masih lama loh hmm.. yang sabar ya,nanti aku kasi spesial buat si abang #lopelope chp selanjutnya udh update loh, semoga suka yaa ^^

Pandaman23 : Hello makasi udah leave review lagi Panda san! Waiya kan tujuan saya itu kan sengaja bikin kalian semua penasaran.. *digaplok* '3')/ cincinnya masih banyakkk kan ada 10 orang. Tenten addict? Sama dong! *toss* btw tenten masih lama munculnya wkwkwk '_'v chp selanjutnya udh update loh, semoga suka yaa ^^

Alifia Tiasrizqi : Hello makasi udah leave review Alfia chan! SasuSaku lagi dalam proses... Bingo! Tebakanmu bener! :* chp selanjutnya udh update loh, semoga suka yaa ^^

AngelDewi : Hello makasi udah leave review lagi Angel chan! Panjangin? Chapy ini udh lebih panjang dari chp kemarin loh, tapi maaf ya gabisa lebih panjang lagi, soalnya... ya gitu deh XD udah konsepnya begini, maapkeun.. ooh, disini gaada pairing utama, semua pairing dapet porsi yang sama kok :) tapi kalo dari tokoh hun bakalan lebih banyak ngebahas tenten soalnya dia dapet peran sentral disini trus hun juga tenten addict :3 *peace* chp selanjutnya udh update loh, semoga suka yaa ^^

Thankyou to : Evy Bestari Putri, Khoniko18, Muhammaducuf, , rin1003, namikaze's dark for fav+follow(ing)!

Sincirely,

Sherleenten


	4. The Pink Melody

**THE PINK MELODY**

.

.

.

[Prefektur Shizuoka, 17:00 JST. Day 3]

 **#Finding The Pink Melody**

"Temari! Beberapa gerakan _dance_ mu terlihat kaku!"

"Ck, aku gak mau latihan lagi. Aku mau pulang!" Temari menaruh handuknya di loker dengan kasar lalu melangkah pergi dari _gymnasium_ itu.

"HOI SABAKU TEMARI! KEMBALI KESINI, KALAU TIDAK AKU AKAN MEMUKULMU BESOK, DASAR GADIS SIALAN!"

"COBA SAJA KALAU KAU BISA, _SENPAI_!" Jawab gadis itu balas berteriak sambil tetap berjalan menjauh.

...

Temari berjalan dengan malas sambil menenteng sekresek penuh camilan di tangan kanannya. Yup, besok sore ia dan _senpai_ nya akan tampil sebagai pengisi acara di salah satu acara sekolah. Menurut si pirang itu tentusaja tidak mungkin gerakan yang baru di berikan tadi siang langsung bisa dihapalkan dan dipentaskan pada keesekon harinya. Itu terlalu ajaib.

Langkah gadis itu berhenti di sebuah ruko bertingkat dua, _'Tango Dance Club'._ Temari melangkah memasuki gedung _dance club_ itu dan langsung menuju meja resepsionis.

"Wah, Temari! Lama tidak melihatmu." Sapa resepsionis itu lalu tersenyum ramah.

" _Ohayou_ Azu! Eh, aku perlu ruangan itu sampai tengah malam nanti , bisa?" Gadis itu memasang tatapan memelas.

"Ruangan B-4? Tentu saja! Sampai _shift_ ku berakhir kan? jam 12?"

"Kau tahu saja Azu! Dan... sepertinya aku akan menginap di apartemenmu malam ini hehehe.."

"Boleh! Kalau begitu nanti akan kujemput ke ruanganmu saat _shift_ ku selesai, dan ini kuncinya." Azu menyerahkan sebuah kunci berlabel nama ruangan yang dipesan Temari, B-4. " Semuanya 810 yen. Sini kartu membernya!"

Temari memeriksa dompetnya, tetapi ia tak menemukan kartu itu dimanapun. "Azu.. Aku lupa bawa, hehehe..." Jawab Temari cengengesan.

"Hn, sudah kuduga." Azu tampak mengetik sesuatu di komputernya, "Kau tetap dapat diskon member, tapi ini diantara kita berdua saja, lain kali aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi!" Jawab Azu dengan tegas.

" _Thanks_ Azu- _chan_! Aku benar-benar tertolong sekali."

Azu tertawa sebentar, "Sudahlah, sana latihan dulu, nanti waktu sewa ruangannya terbuang sia-sia."

"Ah, benar. Bye _Azu_! Nanti aku akan traktir taiyaki." Temari melambai pada gadis resepsionis itu.

" _Bye_ Temari!"

.

.

.

Temari duduk di lantai licin itu dengan lega, ia meletakkan barang-barangnya di depan jendela besar. Setelah gadis itu selesai memakai sepatu khusus _dance_ nya, ia berjalan menuju tape untuk menyetel sebuah lagu yang akan mengiringi _dance_ nya.

Malam itu Temari berlatih dengan sangat keras, ia berusaha menghapal semua gerakan yang diajarkan _senpai_ nya tadi siang, sesekali gadis itu mengecek gerakan-gerakan yang terlewat di laptop mininya, lalu ia akan menari lagi hingga puas dengan penampilannya.

Ah, hampir lupa, Temari lupa mengabari orang rumah jika ia akan menginap di rumah teman untuk membuat tugas sekolah, tentusaja ia berbohong. Kedua orangtuanya melarang gadis itu menari. Bisa ditebak kan seberapa gawatnya si kuncir empat itu kalau sampai semua ini ketahuan? Dia bisa disate seketika! Oke, ini berlebihan.

Temari menghembuskan nafas lega begitu membaca sms balasan dari okasannya, untungnya beliau percaya dan memberi ijin pada gadis itu.

...

"Selalu saja salah di bagian ini." Temari memelototi layar netbooknya dengan kesal. Gadis itu selalu salah gerakan di salah satu bagian _encore_ gerakan dance yang akan dia tampilakan besok. Tepatnya di bagian akhir dance solonya.

Jadi besok ia dan senpainya akan menarikan tarian jazz di festival sekolah, mereka berdua memiliki bagian _dance_ solo masing-masing.

Gadis itu menaruh netbooknya dan berdiri, ia mencoba gerakan _dance_ bermasalah itu lagi dan lagi.

Namun gerakannya selalu saja kurang sempurna.

"Ah, sudah kuduga ini memang ide yang buruk!" Umpat si kuncir empat itu lalu meneguk minuman isotonik yang tadi dibelinya.

Temari mendengar suara daun pintu yang digeser, ternyata Azu yang masuk ke ruangan itu sambil menggendong ransel berwarna _baby pink._ Sepertinya _shift_ nya telah usai.

"Loh, Azu? Berarti ini sudah jam 12 dong?"

Azu mendaratkan pantatnya di sebelah Temari, " _Baka_ , ini masih jam 11." Ia tertawa kecil, "Tentusaja _senpai_ yang baik itu bersedia memgambil jadwal jaga lebih awal dari bisanya demi aku." Jelasnya malu-malu.

"Maksudmu senpai berkacamata yang manis idolamu itu?" Temari menyenggol lengan Azu sambil melempar tatapan geli.

Azu hanya mengangguk dengan malu.

"Kau berhasil menaklukannya Azu-chan!" Temari bertepuk tangan dengan bangga. Akhirnya Azu berhasil menaklukkan si resepsionis cuek itu.

"Menaklukkan apanya, aku harus menraktir orang itu besok." Gadis itu cemberut.

"Setidaknya kau berhasil melupakan mantanmu yang tidak peka itu Azu."

"Eh ngomong-ngomong soal mantan, kemarin aku dapat telepon dan tebak itu dari siapa?" Tanya Azu antusias.

"Mantanmu?" Tebak si kuncir empat itu.

"Bingo! Kemarin si buta romansa itu meneleponku, dan tebak..."

"Buta romansa? Yang benar saja! Hahaha..." Kali ini Temari tak bisa menahan tawanya, "Kalian balikan?" Tebak gadis itu.

"Bukan! Kami sudah mendeklarasikan perdamaian dan sekarang kami memutuskan untuk berteman seperti biasa." Jawab gadis itu sumringah.

"Wah, kalian benar-benar hebat. Aku salut padamu Azu." Temari menepuk pundak temannya dengan bangga, "Kalau begitu sekarang kau bisa bebas mengejar si kacamata itu Azu!"

"Bodoh! Jangan keras-keras, nanti kedengaran. Gadis itu memukul lengan si kuncir empat itu. "Tapi gimana dengamu Tem?"

"Gimana apanya?"

"Pura-pura gak tau lagi!" Azu meluruskan kakinya, "Cowok yang biasanya nge- _booking_ ruangan sebelah itu looh.."

"Oh, jadi kamu orang yang ngasi nomer hpku ke dia.."

Azu nyengir, "Hehehe.. habis, aku tak tega melihatmu terus-terusan _single_."

Temari menjitak Azu tanpa perasaan. "Azu, aku bermasalah di gerakan ini." Gadis itu menyodorkan netbooknya pada Azu.

"Ah, tarian jazz?"

Temari mengangguk menyetujui.

Azu kemudian berdiri dan mencoba meniru gerakan _dance_ yang baru ia tonton dari netbook Temari. "Seperti itu kan?" Gadis itu mengakhiri gerakannya.

"Yayaya.. Wah... Azu, kau harusnya masuk _art school._ " Jawab gadis berkuncir empat itu dengan kagum.

Azu hanya tersenyum, "Sini aku ajari. Jadi mula-mula kau posisikan tanganmu seperti ini lalu hap.. hap.. hap.. kaki kanannya di bawa kesini dan hap. Segitu aja kok."

"Aaah..." Temari mencoba gerakan yang tadi dicontohkan Azu, "Begitu?"

"Tadi posisi tangan kananmu kurang dinaikkan sedikit seperti ini."

Temari mencoba gerakannya lagi. "Begitu?"

"Yaya... tapi coba lebih rileks lagi. Gerakanmu sudah benar, hanya saja masih terlihat kaku." Jawab Azu.

"Persis dengan apa yang dikatakan seniorku." Celetuk gadis berkuncir empat itu disela-sela tariannya

"Benar seperti itu! Temari kau hebat sekali, cepat belajar!" Puji Azu sambil bertepuk tangan dengan gembira.

Temari menyudahi gerakannya dan berjalan mengambil minuman isotonik yang tadi ia beli dan meneguk cairan itu hingga tandas.

Gadis itu mengisyaratkan Azu untuk duduk di sebelahnya, "Aku ingin mendengar detailnya."

"Tentang apa?" Azu menerima sebotol air isotonik lain dari Temari lalu meminum isinya.

"Kronologis peristiwa gencatan senjata antara kau dan mantanmu." Temari tersenyum.

"Jadi ia mengirimkan sebuah boneka stitch ke rumahku."

"Rumah? Bukannya apartemen?" Temari heran, pasalnya setahu gadis itu, Azu tinggal di sebuah apartemen, bukan rumah.

"Bukan, dirumah nenekku yang berada di distrik Wakamatsu."

"Ah, iya. Kau dulu pernah tinggal disana sampai SMP." Jawab gadis berkuncir itu tersadar.

Azu tersenyum, "Kau masih SMP tapi berani memanggilku tanpa embel-embel _senpai._ " Celetuknya lalu tertawa

"Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku memanggilmu tanpa embel-embel senpai!" Tuntutnya, "Lagipula sebentar lagi kan aku sudah SMA, dan kita cuma beda beberapa bulan saja loh!"

Azu tertawa, "Duh.. iya Tem.. hahaha.." kemudian gadis itu menatap Temari dengan serius, "Menurutmu, lebih baik aku balikan sama mantanku atau sama si _senpai_ itu?"

" _Senpai_ berkacamata!" Jawab temari dengan yakin.

"Kenapa gitu?"

"Masa lalu itu cuma masa lalu, tidak bisa mempengaruhi masa depan. Makanya, masa lalu cuma bisa dijadikan pelajaran untuk menghindari kesalahan yang sama di masa depan." Temari mengangguk-angguk dengan yakin.

Wah, luar biasa!" Azu bertepuk tangan dengan bangga. "Nah sekarang ayo latihan!" Gadis itu tiba-tiba bangun dan mengulurkan tangan pada si pirang itu

Temari tertawa pelan lalu menyambut uluran tangan Azu.

Hari itu Temari dan Azu berlatih hingga larut malam. Semoga besok penampilan Temari akan berjalan lancar.

.

.

.

Temari berjalan mondar-mandir di belakang panggung dengan gelisah sambil meremas kedua tangannya. Terang saja ia segelisah ini, pasalnya si kuncir empat itu akan tampil setelah klub musik. Itu artinya gadis itu akan tampil sepuluh menit lagi.

Keringat dingin makin deras mengalir dari tangan dan pelipisnya. Jantungnya juga berdegup kencang, seolah baru saja habis lomba maraton.

Seseorang mengulurkan _milk tea_ kaleng pada Temari, ternyata itu adalah _senpai_ nya yang akan sepanggung dengannya hari ini.

" _Arigato senpai_." Temari menerima pemberian seniornya dengan tangan bergetar.

Senpai itu duduk di sebelah gadis itu, "Semua akan baik-baik saja Tem, kau sudah menunjukkan hasil latihanmu padaku tadi pagi. Kau pasti bisa! Lakukan saja seperti biasanya." Jawab _senpai_ itu menenangkan.

Temari tersenyum lembut, "Tak kusangka ternyata kau membantu juga _senpai._ "

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum misterius dan tak menanggapi pujian dengan nada mengejek dari juniornya.

Selanjutnya, sepasang partner dansa itu hanya duduk bersebelakan dalam keheningan sambil menunggu waktu tampil mereka. Nasib dan citra klub _dance_ berada di tangan sepasang muda-mudi itu.

.

.

.

"Temari, ini perasaanku saja atau memang kamu lagi pakai _softlens_ pink?"

Gadis itu meraba matanya dengan refleks, " _Softlens_? Masa sih _senpai_?" Temari berniat untuk berbalik pergi ke ruang ganti dan mengecek matanya tetapi keburu dicegah seniornya.

"Hei hei... mau kemana? Tirainya sebentar lagi mau dibuka. Kita harus tampil sekarang!

Temari menghembuskan nafasnya dengan enggan, " _Hai senpai._."

Kemudian tirai merah itu perlahan terangkat dan menampakkan seorang gadis berbalut dress selutut berwarna putih susu, dikakinya melekat sepasang sepatu balet. Rambut temari dikepang kebelakang model french braid dan dihias beberapa bunga imitasi. Temari tampak sangat cantik saat ini. Sementara senior pasangannya hanya menggunakan setelan tux dan sepasang sepatu hitam.

Mereka berdua menari dengan lincah diiringi iringan lagu berjudul Sorry milik Ciara.

Temari berhasil melewati gerakan bermasalah itu dengan baik. Senyum gadis itu mengembang, ternyata ia bisa melaluinya dengan baik. Penampilan dance mereka ditutup dengan adegan dimana kedua penari berjalan mendekat ke tengah panggung dan berpelukan mesra. Temari memeluk _senpai_ nya ditengah panggung itu dengan penghayatan sempurna, kemudian perlahan tirai merah itu mulai turun menutupi mereka berdua.

Ditengah suara riuh tepukan tangan penonton, gadis itu mendengar sebuah bisikan yang cukup jelas dan pelan, ' _Suki dayo, Temari._.' Bisikan itu adalah suara _senpai_ nya.

Temari melepaskan pelukannya dan mundur selangkah menjauhi seniornya itu, tidak mungkin... ini tidak mungkin. Ini tidak masuk akal samasekali! " _Senpai_ apa tadi kau berkata sesuatu? Tentang perasaanmu?" Tanya gadis itu hati-hati.

Pemuda itu kaget luar biasa, pasalnya tadi ia berbisik sangaaat pelan apalagi dengan suara riuh penonton seperti itu, bagaimana Temari bisa mendengarnya? Seolah gadis itu memiliki telinga sensitif seperti anjing pelacak

Pemuda itu tertawa sebentar, "Aku memang mengatakannya, tapi aku hanya ingin mengaku dengan singkat padamu. Apalagi aku sudah tamat dari SMP ini setahun lalu, jadi mungkin ini kesempatan terakhirku Tem." Ia diam sebentar. "Kukira dengan suasana seribut ini kau tidak mendengarku, tapi ternyata kau mendengarnya." Jelasnya lalu tersenyum getir. "Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

Gadis itu mundur dua langkah, "Aku tidak bisa _senpai._ "

"Aku sudah menduga jawabanmu Tem. Terimakasih untuk penampilan terakhirnya, kuharap setelah ini kita masih bisa berteman seperti biasa." _Senpai_ itu menepuk pundak Temari dengan pelan, walaupun terlihat jelas bahwa pemuda itu terluka dengan respon yang ia dapat.

Temari hanya diam mematung menatap kepergian seniornya, bukannya tidak peka, sebenarnya ia sudah tahu tentang semua ini tetapi ia selalu menyangkalnya. Langkah yang gadis itu ambil sudah benar. Ini demi dirinya, ya... ini demi perasaannya.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Temari mengirimkan sms pada Azu, ia ingin menceritakan semuanya pada gadis itu sesegera mungkin. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, ada telepon dari Azu.

" _Moshi moshi_ , Azu... aku perlu nasehatmu."

"Ah, sudah kuduga kita memang bermasalah dengan para _senpai_ ya.." Azu terkekeh di seberang sana, "Datanglah ke _Tango_ saat jam istirahat nanti Tem."

"Oke, tapi..."

Perkataan gadis itu terputus, ia mendengar sebuah bisikan seorang lelaki misterius yang terus menerus memanggil namanya dan menyebut-nyebut cincin kristal pink. Siapa dia?

"Azu, nanti akan aku sms lagi ya, aku ada urusan. _Bye_." Dan sambungan telepon kedua gadis itupun terputus.

...

Temari mempercepat langkahnya menuju sebuah lapangan basket kosong. Suara-suara bisikan itu terus mengikutinya.

Gadis itu berhenti di tengah lapangan "Tuan, bisakah kau keluar sekarang? Sebaiknya kau menunjukkan dirimu sebelum aku lari ke kantor polisi terdekat dan melaporkanmu dengan tuduhan _stalking._ " Teriak gadis itu sambil mengancam.

Dari kejauhan, kira-kira sepuluh meter dari posisi gadis itu berdiri, muncul-lah seorang laki-laki berumur dua puluhan berambut perak. Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat pada Temari.

"Kau tenyata benar-benar si audiosensorik. Perkenalkan aku Hatake Kakashi, utusan resmi dari pemerintah Jepang dan Konoha Academy."

"Aku Sabaku Temari." Gadis itu membalas uluran tangan Kakashi, "Audio apa?"

"Audiosensorik, kemampuan mendeteksi suara. Serupa dengan sensor milik kelelawar atau lumba-lumba. Padahal tadi aku membuntutimu dari jarak 10 meter, dan kau dapat mendengarku..." Dia tertawa sebentar, "Ini undangan resmi dari kami, kau adalah pewaris kemampuan kristal pink, _The Pink Melody._ Cincin yang kau pakai itu adalah buktinya."

"Loh, kok tidak bisa dilepas?" Temari berusaha melepas cincin pink yang ia pakai, ternyata cincin itu bukan cincin biasa, tapi cincin bertuah. "Ini lucu, seseorang memberiku cincin ini tadi siang, kukira ini cuma cincin biasa."

"Tentusaja tidak bisa dilepas, cincin itu memilihmu. Tapi percayalah, walaupun tanpa perantara, cincin itu tetap akan terus mencari keberadaanmu Temari. Dan jangan tanyakan cincin ini pada orang yang memberikan benda itu padamu, dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang semua ini, aku jamin itu."

"Disini tertulis aku akan mendapat sekolah gratis di Konoha Academy dan beberapa tunjangan?"

Kakashi mengangguk, "Jika kau bersedia bergabung kami akan memberikan semua hal yang kau sebutkan tadi. Kusarankan kau untuk ikut dengan kami karena banyak orang-orang berbahaya yang mengincar keberadaanmu dan cincin ajaib itu."

"Baiklah jika itu Konoha Academy, aku akan ikut!" Jawab Temari yakin.

"Kalau begitu kita akan bicarakan kontraknya sekarang juga. Ikutlah denganku. Dan aku juga akan mengajarimu beberapa dasar pengendalian kekuatan itu." Kakashi menunjuk kedua iris pink Temari dengan serius.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 _Next chapter : #Finding The Sly Tosca_

.

.

.

[BACOT AUTHOR]

Heyheyyy mortal box akhirnya up lagiii! Pertama hun secara pribadi mohon maaf banget sebesar-besarnya soal keterlambatan chp 4 ini. apalagi masih ada 7 tokoh lagi yg perlu di reveal. Jadi hun bakalan ngasi dua opsi buat readers,

Pertama, seri tokoh" yg sisa (sasusaku,naruhina,nejiten,shikamaru) ceritanya di update sekalian (Misal, ceritanya sakura sama tenten diupdate barengan, jadi sekali up ada 2 chap baru gituu) tapi konsekuensinya bakalan agak lama updatenya.

atau

Kedua, tetep kayak gini? tapi hun juga gak janji bakal bisa fast update (jelas opsi ini lebih cepet upnya dari opsi perrama wkwkwk), kembali lagi, semua karena tugas kepanitiaan T_T

Semoga kalian gak bingung sama opsi"nya muehehee

Menurut kalian gimana nih? boleh komen di review/send pm. hun bakalan ikutin kemauan kalian:* ciee.. kurang baek apa coba.

Kenapa hun ngasi opsi gini? soalnya hun itu tau diri *plak*, bentar lagi kan sibuk tuh, sementara hun punya 3 ff ber-chapie (sudden rival, troublemaker senpai-nim, sama mortal box) bahkan yg troublemaker senpai-nim belum sempat ngupdate ch-2 T_T

*tolong jangan timpug saya* salahkanlah senior-senior saya yang demen ngasi tugas kepanitiaan bejibun ini, *ingin menangos hamba:'(*

Jadi karena tugas mulai berdatangan makanya kelangsungan updatenya juga makin terancam (gak dapet waktu ngedit/ngetik lah).

Yah, jadi hun bener-bener pingin tau gimana baiknya untuk ff ini, dipisah/gabung? Hun mah gampang aja, ngikut suara terbanyak hehehe... yuk monggo dikomen! ^v^

Akhir kata hun minta maaf lagi yaa.. makasi banget buat kalian yang tetep baca+ngikutin ff ini walaupun rada telat update, apalagi sampe fav/foll/review. beuhh hun cinta banget sama readers yang aktif, suerr:*

Anyway happy reading! oiya, adakah yang bisa nebak siapa yang bakal muncul di chapie selanjutnya?

.

.

.

[BALASAN REVIEW]

Naruruhina : Hallo! Salken yaa naru-san/? *manggilnya apa nih wkwkwk* makasi banget udh leave review! part selanjutnya udh update loh, semoga suka ya ^-^

Lea d'15 : Hallo lea san! salken yaa.. makasi udh leave review! salah hihihi yg pink temari, yuk tebak siapa yg muncul selanjutnya. anyway part 4nya udh update loh, semoga suka yaa ^_^

AngelDewi : Heloo Angel chan! makasi udh leave review lagi! Sama" yaa.. kalo bisa pasti hun update kilat kok, maaf nih p4nya agak ngaretT-T semoga suka yaa..

Uchiha Nuari : Hallo kouhai kesayangannya hun! makasi ya udh leave review lagi! Cieee ayok tebak lagi siapa yang bakal muncul di chap selanjutnya semoga bener lagi ya:p jangan pingsang dulu, belum keungkap semua loh wkwkwk.. makasi yaa ff nejitennya aku terharu banget:* Nanti pas sampe rumah langsung kubaca deh! Anyway ch selanjutnya udh update semoga sukaa^_^ maaf ya agak lama.

Pandaman23 : Hallo panda-san! tenten munculnya masih lama:' salah hihihi yg pink temari loh:p jangan banyak tanya ih, nanti lama" hun keceplosan ngespoiler semuanya*ditimpug* anyway p4nya udh update yaa semoga sukaa^_^

Alifia Tiasrizki : hallo alifia chan! makasi udh leave review! tapi penasaran kan? wkwkwk ayo tebak lagi siapa yang bakal muncul di chp selanjutnya:p anyway p4nya udh update yaa semoga sukaa^_^

Rhin : hallo rhin san! makasi udah leave review, Salken yaa! p4nya udh lanjut loh, semoga suka yaa ^_^

Silverberg Norn : Hallo silver san! makasi udah leave review ya! salaah hihihi yang pink temari loh, ayo coba tebak siapa yang mucul di chap selanjutnya :p anyway p4nya udh update yaa, semoga sukaa^_^

OnlyOne : Halo! makasi udah leave review, salken yaaa! hehehe abisnya hun suka aja buat ff multi pairing, ini ff multipairing hun yg kedua, aku udh pernah buat ff kyk gini sebelumnya, judulnya itu 'benda penghubung' tapi itu genrenya romance. maaf nih agak telat update p4nya, semoga suka yaa^_^

Nixie Pluviophile : Halo nixie san! makasi udah leave revie, salken yaa! hun emang sengaja kok minjem kemapuannya sia abang kai:v *bener kan ya punya dia? wkwkwk* abisnya keren aja gitu teleportasi, kan enak ya gak perlu panas"an di jalan huehehe ayoo coba tebak siapa yang muncul di chap selanjutnya:p anyway, udah update ya, semoga suka ^_^

Big thanks to : Naruruhina, Nazliahaibara, Aldi931 for fav+foll ^-^

Sincirely,

Sherleenten


	5. The Sly Tosca

**THE SLY TOSCA**

.

.

.

[Prefektur Fukuoka, 07:00 JST Day 5]

 **#Finding The Sly Tosca**

Kicauan burung terdengar merdu, bau rerumputan pagi itu terasa sangat menyegarkan bagi seorang pemuda berkuncir satu yang sedang memarkir sepedanya.

Nara Shikamaru, pemuda biasa saja yang berasal dari keluarga biasa saja, hidup dengan biasa saja, dan prestasi sekolahnya juga biasa saja (walaupun ia selalu belajar dengan keras). Singkatnya, Shikamaru seperti pemuda Jepang pada umunya, tidak ada yang istimewa darinya.

Semuanya memang biasa saja sampai ia menemukan sebuah cincin kristal berwarna tosca yang tergeletak polos di atas meja tempatnya biasa duduk.

Shikamaru menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan apakah ada orang yang kehilangan atau sedang mencari sebuah cincin. Tapi tidak ada siapapun di kelas itu, karena memang biasanya cuma pemuda itu yang datang ke sekolah sepagi ini. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menaruh cincin itu di atas lemari, 'nanti siang aja deh diumumin ke teman-teman,' pikirnya.

...

"Jadi seperti biasa, setiap murid tingkat akhir diwajibkan mengumpulkan satu artikel ilmiah individu dan satu artikel ilmiah berbahasa inggris yang dikerjakan berkelompok."

Semua siswa di kelas itu mendesah malas. Sekolah Shikamaru punya tradisi yang agak ngemalesin, setiap murid tingkat akhir diwajibkan mengumpul 2 artikel ilmiah, satu ditulis sendiri dan satunya lagi disusun berkelompok. Biasanya sih yang artikel kelompok dikerjakan oleh 2 orang yang tergabung dalam satu _team_.

"Pembagian kelompoknya akan diumumkan setelah ujian akhir. Jadi nanti selesai test kalian harus berkumpul di kelas ini. Sekian."

" _Hai Sensei._."

...

By the way.. Hari ini seluruh siswa sekolah menengah pertama di Jepang akan mengikuti ujian akhir, yah semacam ujian nasional.

Tujuannya sudah jelas untuk mengukur kemampuan siswa selama dan digunakan sebagai salah satu pertimbangan seleksi masuk SMA nantinya.

Metode ujian yang digunakan adalah _computer based test_. Jadi setiap siswa harus _log in_ dulu di portal website ujian lalu mengerjakan soal sesuai waktu yang telah ditentukan. Saat mereka selesai mengerjakan soal ujian, mereka hanya perlu menekan tombol _submit_ dan hasil ujiannya akan langsung keluar beberapa menit kemudian.

Sistem yang agak menyeramkan.

Pemuda berkuncir satu itu tengah mengetik _username_ dan _password._ Setelah berhasil _log in_ , ia langsung mengerjakan soal ujian eksak yang terpampang didepannya.

 _Untuk mengukur kecepatan aliran air pada sebuah pipa horizontal digunakan sebuah alat berbentuk seperti di gambar. Jika luas penampang pipa besar adalah 5 cm2 dan luas penampang pipa kecil adalah 3 cm2 serta perbedaan ketinggian air pada dua pipa vertikal adalah 20 cm tentukanlah kecepatan air saat mengalir pada pipa besar._

 _'Oke, aku menyerah..'_ Batinnya dalam hati.

Shikamaru menatap sekelilingnya, beberapa murid sedang sibuk mencorat-coret kertas orak-orek, beberapa lainnya tampak sibuk berpikir keras, dan sisanya adalah siswa yang sudah pasrah dengan keadaan. Ada yang bengong, ada yang memasang wajah frustasi, dan bahkan teman yang duduk di sebelah Shikamaru sedang bermain soltaire, bukan mengerjakan ujian.

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi.

Lalu ia membuka matanya dengan cepat dan menulis rumus serta penyelesaian sebuah soal fluida di kertas orak-orek dengan cepat dan lancar.

 _'Jawabannya 1,5 m/s...'_ Shikamaru kemudian mengecek apakah jawaban yang ia dapat ada di option pilihan ganda, dan ternyata ada!

Ini mustahil!... padahal ia samasekali tidak mempelajari materi fluida semalam, tetapi hari ini ia bisa menjawab soal jenis ini dengan lancar.

Ajaibnya lagi hal yang sama juga berlaku pada soal-soal berikutnya. Pemuda itu makin lancar mengerjakan soal-soal ujian fisika, dan tanpa sadar ia mampu menyelesaikan 50 soal hanya dalam waktu 20 menit dari 150 menit waktu yang diberikan.

Shikamaru menatap sekelilingnya, semua teman-temannya masih tekun mengerjakan soal ujian, tapi ia bisa menyelesaikan ujiannya dengan mudah.

Ini benar-benar aneh.

...

"Baik, pertama-tama bapak ucapkan selamat karena hari ini kalian telah selesai menempuh ujian akhir dengan baik. Tepuk tangan untuk kalian semua!"

Seluruh siswa di kelas Shikamaru bertepuk tangan dengan puas, bahkan ada beberapa siswa yang tertawa dan bersuit-suit heboh. Maklum, satu tantangan sebagai siswa SMP di Jepang telah mereka lewati hari ini. Walaupun masih ada kelas khusus persiapan seleksi masuk Sekolah Menengah Atas yang mulai diadakan 2 hari lagi menunggu di depan mereka, tapi setidaknya satu test telah mereka selesaikan.

Jangan membahas hasil ujiannya dulu, nanti saja dibahasnya jika hasilnya sudah keluar seluruhnya. Karena penilaian juga mencakup ujian praktek jadi kemungkinan hasil final dari ujiannya akan keluar paling lambat minggu depan.

"Baik sesuai kesepakatan, sekarang kita akan bagi kelompoknya. Ketua kelas kemarilah!"

Seorang teman Shikamaru maju ke meja guru, wali kelas itu memberikan secarik kertas yang berisi daftar nama siswa yang telah dibagi dalam kelompok beranggotakan 3 orang.

"Kau bacakan ini pada teman-temanmu. Bapak ada urusan penting. Sekali lagi selamat untuk kalian, bapak permisi dulu."

"Baik pak." jawab para siswa serempak.

...

Begitulah, siang itu Shikamaru sedang berada di perpustakaan, ia duduk berkelompok di sebuah meja dekat rak buku-buku humaniora. Sesaat setelah kelompoknya dibagikan, ia dan dua rekan sekelompoknya memutuskan untuk langsung membuat tugas itu. Tentusaja tujuannya agar mereka bisa segera menulis essay individu.

Nami dan Kishiro, kedua teman yang satu kelompok dengan Shikamaru tampak membolak-balik halaman demi halaman pada sebuah buku yang membahas tentang isu-isu dunia.

"Hei, aku belum mendapat topik yang cocok.." Keluh Nami, gadis itu memegang kedua pipinya dengan frustasi. "Kau bagaimana Kishiro?"

"Ah... Aku? Lebih baik kita pulang saja. Mungkin kalau kita buat besok semuanya akan berjalan lancar." Jawab pemuda berambut cepak itu dengan polos lengkap dengan wajah mengantuknya.

Saking polosnya, Shikamaru mengadiahi sebuah jitakan pada pemuda itu dengan penggaris, "Kau yang memberi usul untuk langsung membuatnya hari ini. Dasar _baka_! Sini, berikan bukunya." Pemuda nanas itu merebut buku yang ada dihadapan Kishiro.

Bukannya membaca, ia malah mengibaskan halaman demi halaman buku itu dengan gerakan cepat. Tidak lupa kedua bola matanya bergerak mengikuti pergantian setiap halaman, Shikamaru sedang membaca cepat dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda mungkin? Bahkan pemuda itu tidak sadar iris hitamnya telah berganti menjadi tosca. Setelah selesai 'mengibas' ia memejamkan matanya sesaat mencoba memilah seluruh kata di buku itu yang kini telah masuk ke kepalanya.

"Begini, bagaimana kita membuat artikel tentang _global warming_? Memang itu merupakan isu umum, tapi yang kupikirkan adalah membahas topik ini dari sisi humaniora seperti kebiasaan masyarakat dan objek sosial lainnya, bagaimana?"

Kishiro seketika mengangkat dagunya dari permukaan meja, ekspresinya tampak antusias. " _Brillian_ Shika! Ayo buat itu saja. Bahkan topik itu mungkin belum pernah diangkat."

Shikamaru menyeringai puas, "Bagaimana Nami? Kau setuju?"

"Kau yang bilang _taichou_ , ayo angkat topik itu!" Gadis berkacamata itu mengangguk senang.

"Baiklah, kakau begitu, Kishiro kau ambil sebanyak mungkin buku tentang global warming dan Nami cari buku yang berhubungan dengan ilmu antropologi. Aku akan menyusun paragraf pembukanya dulu." Tepat setelah selesai berbicara, pemuda itu memencet tombol power di laptopnya. Mereka harus mengerjakannya dengan cepat kalau mau selesai hari ini.

" _Aye captain_!"

Nami mengamati pemuda itu dengan intens, barusan iris mata si nanas itu seperti berubah warna menjadi tosca berkilat, kenapa bisa ya?

"Shika, kau pakai softlens?"

"Hn? Mana mungkin." fokus Shikamaru beralih pada Nami dengan cepat saking kagetnya.

Dahi gadis itu berkerut bingung, "Ah mungkin aku salah lihat..."

Kemudian Nami segera mencari buku-buku yang mereka perlukan dan meninggalkan Shikamaru yang sibuk mengecek matanya di pantulan kaca jendela.

...

Sore itu Shikamaru sedang berjalan pulang melintasi jalanan kota Fukuoka yang dipenuhi daun-daun berwarna coklat yang berguguran, sebuah pemandangan khas awal musim gugur yang lumrah. Sesekali pemuda itu mengeratkan jas sekolahnya dalam rangka menghalau hawa dingin yang terus berhembus.

Kalau dipikir-pikir banyak hal aneh terjadi hari ini, serius deh... Bagaimana seorang pemuda biasa seperti Shikamaru bisa jadi cerdas hanya dalam semalam. Dan teknik membaca buku itu.. tangannya bergerak secara refleks seolah sudah biasa membaca buku dengan cara seperti itu.

Tadi ia disodorkan sepuluh judul buku oleh kedua rekannya, dan ia hanya perlu 15 menit untuk membaca keseluruhan isi buku-buku tersebut dengan metode 'mengibas'. Keanehan lain, essay yang mereka buat bisa selesai dalam kurun waktu setengah jam.

Setidaknya ia bisa bernafas lega untuk ujian masuk Sekolah Menengah Atas nanti. Kalian pasti tahu maksud pemuda ini hehehe...

Langkah Shikamaru berhenti di sebuah toko, _'Hn? Benda itu bukannya... Mungkin sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk kembali berbaikan.'_ pikirnya. Tapi kemudian ia meringis miris, _'Memang orang seperti dia mau menerima permintaan maaf? Sudahlah, setidaknya aku sudah berusaha kembali menjalin hubungan baik dengannya. Tidak penting dia mau memaafkanku atau tidak.'_

Akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah benda yang tadi ia lihat di rak pajangan toko, ada satu hal yang harus dilakukannya sebelum pulang.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak hari terakhir ujian sekolah. Tentusaja seluruh siswa SMP di Jepang saat ini sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk menempuh ujian seleksi masuk SMA.

Para siswa kelas 3 di sekolah Shikamaru dibebaskan dari kegiatan belajar formal, sebagai gantinya mereka diwajibkan tetap datang ke sekolah namun akan diberikan bimbingan khusus dan hanya menjawab soal-soal yang berkaitan dengan materi ujian test seleksi masuk SMA.

Shikamaru menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi dengan bosan, pemuda itu menatap ke luar jendela, di bawah sana ada sekelompok junior-juniornya yang sedang berolahraga di lapangan _outdoor._

Jadi kangen masa-masa dimana yang harus ia lakukan hanya datang ke sekolah dan mengikuti pelajaran sesuai jadwal.

Namun saat ini ia sudah duduk tingkat akhir, waktu benar-benar berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan sebelum kau menyadari apa yang terjadi selama dua tahun kebelakang.

 _'Ah, bosannya... sebaiknya aku tidur di atap saja.'_

...

Semilir angin sejuk khas musim gugur menerpa wajah yang terlihat mengantuk itu. Siang itu Shikamaru sedang tiduran di atas sebuah undakan yang cukup teduh sambil menyangga kepala dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke langit yang berhiaskan awan-awan putih di atas sana. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat itu, terlalu banyak hal membingungkan yang terjadi selama beberapa hari ini, mulai dari soal ujian yang dapat ia jawab dengan mudah, tugas esai individu yang hanya selesai dalam hitungan menit, sampai bayangan sebuah kotak bertuah berisikan sepuluh cincin kristal berbeda warna yang terus terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Seolah ia menjadi jenius secara mendadak dan pernah mengenal kotak itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir bagus sih, jadi Shikamaru tak perlu repot-repot belajar hehe.

Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya, niatnya sih mau menghitung awan, tapi ia malah mendapati sebuah cincin berkristal tosca nangkring di jari manisnya.

Bukannya ia sudah menaruh cincin ini di tempat yang aman, kenapa tiba-tiba bisa ada di jarinya?

Shikamaru mencoba melepas cincin itu, tetapi tidak berhasil. "Ck! Cincin macam apa yang menempel seerat ini? Seperti diolesi super glue saja..."

"Jelas tidak bisa dilepas, hey... ternyata semudah ini menemukan si jenius tosca."

Pemuda itu seketika berbalik, di seberangnya berdiri seorang laki-laki yang mungkin berusia dua puluhan menggunakan pakaian serba hitam sedang menatap garang ke arahnya. Shikamaru tidak dapat mengenali wajah laki-laki itu karena ia memakai topi dan _buff_ hitam yang menutupi bagian hidung sampai leher, tetapi ia dapat merasakan tatapan iris kelam itu, sangat berambisi dan penuh dendam.

"Hei.. aku tidak tau apa yang kau cari _ojisan_ , tapi aku harus pergi. Lebih baik kau bertanya ke bagian informasi. _Shitsurei shimasu_." Shikamaru berjalan melewati laki-laki aneh itu. Tetapi ia kalah cepat, laki-laki misterius itu keburu menahan tangannya bahkan genggamannya hampir setengah meremas pergelangan tangan kiri Shikamaru.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya lebih aneh lagi, seorang pria bermasker tiba-tiba berlari dan menusuk punggung laki-laki misterius itu dengan sebuah pisau berbentuk aneh.

Percaya atau tidak setelah ditusuk, laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam itu langsung menghilang lenyap entah kemana bersama angin yang berhembus menerpa wajah Shikamaru.

Hening...

Pemuda bermasker itu menghembuskan nafas lega, sementara Shikamaru masih bengong sambil mencerna kejadian-kejadian ganjil yang barusaja terjadi di hadapannya. Ini gila... bagaimana mungkin orang yang ditusuk pisau bisa tiba-tiba menghilang dengan secepat itu? Shikamaru memencet pelipisnya, ia lelah dengan semua keanehan yang merepotkan ini.

"Ah, maafkan aku atas pertemuan pertama yang aneh ini, hahaha.." pria bermasker itu tertawa lepas, "Aku Hatake kakashi, untung saja kau belum dibawa kabur orang aneh itu." Kakashi menyodorkan tangannya pada Shikamaru sambil cengengesan.

Shikamaru menyambut salam perkenalan laki-laki itu dengan bingung, orang ini baru saja membunuh, lalu kenapa ia sesantai ini? Seolah tadi cuma sekedar menusuk angin... "Tt..tadi itu kau barusaja membunuh kan? Dan kemana perginya orang yang kau tusuk tadi?" Pemuda berkuncir itu mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Kakashi. Kau tidak akan tahu siapa yang akan ditusuk oleh pria itu selanjutnya.

"Ah itu... bukan-bukan. Jangan salah sangka dulu. Tadi itu cuma bayangan makanya aku berani langsung menusuknya."

"Bayangan? _Uso._.. jelas-jelas laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam itu tampak benar-benar seperti manusia. Bagaimana bisa bayangan menarik tanganku sekuat itu?" Shikamaru mengacungkan bekas kemerahan di pergelangan tangannya persis di depan wajah Kakashi.

"Dia hanya bayangan. Badan aslinya sedang tidur di suatu tempat. Laki-laki itu dikendalikan untuk menyerangmu."

"Baiklah, aku terima penjelasannya walaupun sedikit tidak masuk akal." Shikamaru menggaruk lehernya bingung. _'Apa lagi ini? Sangat irasional.'_

Ekspresi Kakashi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius, "Kau tahu kotak itu kan? Kau pasti pernah membayangkannya secara tidak sengaja..." ucapan pria itu menggantung, ia menunggu tanggapan pemuda tanggung itu.

" _Mortal box_..." ucap Shikamaru tanpa sadar, entah kenapa kata-kata itu langsung meluncur dari mulutnya dengan mudah.

Satu lagi keanehan terjadi hari ini.

Kakashi menyeringai puas, "Hanya si jenius tosca yang dapat mengetahui apapun secara spontan seperti itu." ia berdeham, "Bergabunglah dengan kami, kau akan dilimpahkan misi khusus oleh pemerintah Jepang..."

"Sebagai gantinya aku akan bersekolah di Konoha Academy bersama 9 rekanku yang lain kan?" Tebaknya

"Benar sekali. Kami mengharapkan siasat-siasat tajammu, bukan hanya kelicikan belaka." pria itu tersenyum.

Shikamaru menatap cincin berkristal tosca di tangannya, "Kau bisa mengandalkanku." Ia berhenti sebentar, "Akhirnya, ada hal menantang yang bisa kulakukan. Kau tahu Kakashi- _san_? Hidupku terlalu membosankan dan terkadang aku mengaharapkan sesuatu yang besar terjadi."

"Setelah ini ku jamin kau tidak akan pernah bosan lagi."

Angin dingin berhembus membelai tengkuk Shikamaru, ada sedikit penekanan dalam kalimat yang diucapkan Kakashi tadi. Bulu romanya seketika meremang, pemuda itu sudah tidak sabar untuk mengetahui apa misi yang akan ia hadapi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 _Next chapter'll be : #Finding the Mighty Violet_

.

.

.

[BACOT AUTHOR]

Hello! Mortal box akhirnya up lagi setelah sekian lama ya... *ditoyor*

Oke, hun gak bakal minta maaf lagi soalnya hun udah minta maaf di ff sebelah jadi disini hun bakalan berdoa aja, _'semoga readers semua gak lupa sama cerita ff ini T_T'_

Itu aja deh.. hehehe

Dan kalau ada yang mau tanya-tanya, ngasi masukan atau mau berkeluh kesah (eaa) bisa langsung lewat kolom review ya!

Makasi udah bersedia mampir ::_::

Demi peningkatan kemampuan menulis, hun sangat mengapresiasi semua komentar yang kalian tulis *insert love emoticon*

Oh iya, Hun baru nge-repost ff ini di blog punya hun:3 disana juga ada beberapa ilustrasi gambar *maksudnya biar kalian jelas ngebayangin latar-latarnya gitu* kalau ada yang bingung waktu ngebayangin latar ff mortal box ini bisa langsung cus ke blog hun yaa... **link blognya ada di profile** kalo mau leave komen boleeh, gak dilarang kok wkwkwk #plak (judul ff yg lain menyusul^^)

BTW adakah yang berani nebak siapa yang bakal muncul di part selanjutnya?

.

.

.

[BALASAN REVIEW]

Angel Dewi : Hello dewi chan! sengaja kok, biar kamu gak bisa nebak :p wkwkwk makasi sudah mampir! part selanjutnya udh up semoga suka yaa^^

WbQueen : Hello queen san! makasi sudah mampir dan suka ff hun hehe! part selanjutnya udh up semoga suka yaa^^

Pandaman23 : Hello panda san! makasi udah mampir dan mampir lagi di ff hun:3 woh, sempat kepikiran sih, sarannya ditampung dulu ya hehe.. hun sengaja naruh yang pink temari biar pada kaget wkwkwk part selanjutnya udh up semoga suka yaa^^

Silverberg Norn : Hello silver san! makasi sudah mampir dan mampir lagi ke ff hun:3 hehehe sengaja yang pink itu temari biar keget wkwkwk.. sabar, tenten sama neji masih hun persiapkan dengan matang. Benar sekali! part ini bagiannya shika, selamat anda dapat piring cantik huehee part selanjutnya udh up semoga suka yaa^^

Winter-Summer : Hello salken ya! Makasi udh bersedia mampir dan baca ff hun yaa:3 part selanjutnya udh up semoga suka dan maaf kalau kurang kilat^^

Areka Anata : Hello! Makasi sudah mampir dan baca ff hun:3 sengaja kok... kalo gampang ditebak kan gak seru hehe.. hayoo coba tebak part selanjutnya siapa... part 5 udh up semoga suka yaa^^

Lenny Chan : Hello Lenny chan! Makasi udah mampir dan suka sama ff hun:3 maaf kalo upnya kurang kilat T_T semoga km gak lupa cerita selanjutnya... part selanjutnya udh up semoga suka yaa^^

TsukiKonaIzu : Hello kona san salken yaa! makasi udh mampir dan suka ff hun:3 maaf banget kalau upnya kurang kilat T_T banyak hal yang terjadi huhu... semoga kamu gak lupa sama ceritanya, part selanjutnya udh up semoga suka yaa^^

Rahasia : Hello rahasia san! makasi sudah mampir dan mampir lagi di ff hun:3 gapapa panggil apa aja boleh... makasi motivasi sama semangatnya huehehe. kamu juga semangatt! part selanjutnya udh up semoga suka yaa^^

Cydonia25 : Hello cydonia chan! makasi sudah mampir dan mampir lagi di ff hun:3 yakk tebakannya bener, selamat anda dapat piring cantik wkwkwk.. sama nih hun juga banyak tugas *malah curcol* makasi banget saran dan motivasinya, part 5 sudah up, semoga suka ^^

Desi Rei Hime : Hello desi san salken ya! Makasi udh bersedia mampir dan baca ff hun yaa:3 part selanjutnya udh up semoga suka ^^

Anindita416 : Hello anindita san salken ya! Makasi udh bersedia mampir dan baca ff hun yaa:3 part selanjutnya udh up semoga suka ^^

A SaiIno Shipper : Hello salken ya! Makasi udh bersedia mampir dan baca ff hun yaa:3 part selanjutnya udh up semoga suka ^^

If I Love You : Hello salken ya! Makasi udh bersedia mampir dan baca ff hun yaa:3 part selanjutnya udh up semoga suka ^^

 _Makasi banyak buat yang udah fav+follow! me luv ya!:*_

.

.

.

Much Love,

Sherleenten_Hunyeobo


	6. Hidden Story 1

#HiddenStory 1 (Sai X Ino - First Meet)

.

.

.

[Tokyo 11:00 JST, First Week of Winter]

"Terimakasih _ojisan_ , ini ongkos taksinya." Ino tersenyum ramah melalui kaca jendela.

Supir taksi itu mengangguk, " _Douitashimashita_. Semoga kau senang tinggal di Tokyo."

"Tentu saja _ojisan_."

Kemudian taksi itu melaju meninggalkan gedung Konoha Academy.

Tadi pagi Ino mengambil penerbangan tercepat dari Iwate ke Tokyo. Gadis itu meraba saku mantelnya memeriksa apakah ia membawa undangan yang diberikan Anko bulan lalu. Dan syukurlah undangan itu ada disana.

Ia mengetik nomer telepon yang tertera di undangan itu. Bulan lalu Anko bilang padanya jika sudah sampai di Konoha Academy langsung saja telepon.

 _"Moshi moshi Ino chan kah?"_

 _"Hai, Anko-san masih mengingatku?"_

 _"Tentu saja! Pasti sudah di Konoha Academy kan? Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menghampirimu."_

 _"Chotto... Aku belum bilang..."_

 _Tuut..tuuut..._

Aneh, gadis itu belum mengatakan lokasinya tapi Anko keburu menutup telepon. Yasudah, lebih baik kirim sms saja.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya, ternyata dia adalah Anko. Barusaja Ino hendak mengirim sms pada wanita itu, eh dianya sudah keburu muncul... Hebat juga.

" _Sugoi_ , padahal aku belum bilang apa-apa tapi kau bisa menemukanku."

Anko menggosok hidungnya dengan bangga, "Tentu saja! Dulu aku adalah seorang _trackfinder_. Walaupun cincinnya sudah berpindah tetapi aku tetap bisa merasakan kemampuan itu sedikit." Jawabnya bangga.

Ino hanya melongo lalu kemudian menangguk paham.

"Lagipula kan ada itu." Anko menunjuk sebuah benda yang menggantung di dekat gapura pintu masuk Konoha Academy lalu tertawa lepas.

"Ah, CCTV."

Wanita itu berhasil sedikit menipu Ino, dasar Anko!

"Ayo masuk, banyak hal yang harus kutunjukkan padamu."

"Ah, baik."

...

Walaupun berdiri di Tokyo yang notabene populasi penduduknya cukup padat dan minim lahan, ternyata Konoha Academy jauh lebih luas dari kelihatannya. Gedung sekolah ini luasnya hampir 2 kali luas sekolah Ino. Apalagi letaknya juga di lingkungan perbukitan yang berdekatan dengan prefektur Yamanashi, menjadikan pemandangan sekitar sekolah ini terlihat asri dan indah. Hawa di sekitar sekolah ini mungkin lumayan sejuk. Tapi sekarang sedang musim dingin, tentusaja lebih baik mendekam di kelas daripada berjalan-jalan di luar seperti ini.

" _Ano,_ Anko san. Hari ini masih ada kegiatan di sekolah ini?"

"Hn? Ada kelas persiapan untuk ujian masuk universitas bagi siswa tingkat akhir. Kalau siswa tingkat satu dan duanya libur."

"Ah _souka.._."

"Sebenarnya Konoha Academy adalah sekolah biasa tapi gara-gara sesuatu terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu, pemerintah Jepang meminta bantuan pada Tsunade- _sama_ untuk memfasilitasi anak-anak istimewa sepertimu." Dia berhenti sebentar, Anko menggeser pintu di depannya agar mereka bisa lewat. "Fasilitas-fasilitas istimewa yang kalian dapat disini setimpal dengan resiko yang kalian hadapi nantinya."

Ino meneguk liurnya, _'Ah, aku sudah menduganya.'_

Anko mengamati reaksi diam dari gadis berambut pirang disebelahnya, reaksi yang sangat umum. Wanita itu sudah melihat banyak anak yang bereaksi seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Jangan khawatir! Kau memiliki cincin itu, semua akan baik-baik saja." Anko menepuk dan merangkul pundak Ino sambil menyemangati gadis itu. "Semua pemegang cincin itu selalu kembali dengan selamat setelah melaksanakan misi."

Ino tersenyum, "Terimakasih, aku akan berusaha."

Gadis itu optimis, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Tapi rasa takut itu terus mengusiknya, baiklah! Ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga. Cincin ini telah percaya padanya, tentusaja Ino juga harus percaya bahwa cincin ini pasti akan melindunginya.

"Itu baru semangat! Sekarang ayo kita pergi ke markasmu. Kalian tidak akan pernah belajar di ruang kelas biasa, tapi... disini!..."

Anko membuka pintu belakang yang membatasi gedung dan lingkungan belakang sekolah dengan antusias.

Ino berani bersumpah, pemandangan yang ia lihat disana sukses membuatnya terbengong-bengong.

...

Sebuah jembatan merah langsung menyambut mereka, panjang pembatasnya setinggi lutut dan diselimuti hamparan salju. Di sekeliling jembatan tersebut berjajar pohon-pohon berselimut salju yang berdiri kokoh walau tanpa ditumbuhi selembar daun. Di bawah jembatan itu ada sebuah sungai yang mengalir jernih dan membeku di beberapa sisi. Benar-benar indah... gadis pirang itu bisa membayangkan bagaimana pemandangan tempat ini saat musim semi.

Ino dan Anko berjalan beriringan melintasi jembatan itu, sesekali Anko tersenyum melihat reaksi remaja tanggung yang masih terkesima dengan penampakan tempat rahasia ini. Reaksinya sama persis dengan reaksi wanita itu saat pertamakali mengunjungi Konoha Academy, Anko tanpa sadar bernostalgia mengenang pengalamannya dulu.

Ino terdiam seribu bahasa, Anko telah berjalan mendahuluinya menuju sebuah rumah kaca raksasa yang ada di ujung jembatan merah. Gadis itu tak bisa menghentikan kekagumannya.

"Anko san, apa ini?"

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Coba kau arahkan cincinmu di depan kotak ini."

Ino menuruti perintah Anko, setelah melakukannya, tiba-tiba pintu besar rumah kaca itu bergeser ke kiri. Gadis bersurai pirang itu sampai mundur satu langkah saking kagetnya. "Wah, ajaib.."

"Karena kau punya cincinnya jadi beginilah caramu masuk kesini. Sedangkan aku dan sensei lainnya akan masuk dengan membuka segel..."

Ino membuka mulut hendak bertanya lebih jauh tentang segel tetapi keburu dipotong oleh Anko, "Kau tidak perlu tahu caranya Ino _chan_." Wanita itu terkekeh.

"Ah, baik Anko _san._ " Jawab si pirang itu sambil tersipu. "Lalu cara menutupnya?"

"Hmm... pintu ini akan menutup dengan otomatis, jadi kau harus cepat-cepat masuk.

Gadis itu mengangguk paham.

"Selanjutnya, ayo kita ke belakang gedung ini, kau pasti lelah mendorong koper itu. Ikuti aku." Anko berjalan ke sebuah jalan setapak yang mengarah ke sebuah tempat lain.

Jalan setapak ini hampir selebar dengan jembatan merah tadi, hanya saja bedanya jalan ini bejejer banyak pohon kering berselimut salju yang membuat sinar matahari hanya dapat menerobos sedikit sekali. Mereka sampai di sebuah rumah bergaya arsitektur campuran tradisional dan modern. Dinding-dindingnya terbuat dari kayu dan kertas sedangkan lantai di setiap ruangan beralas tatami. Kesan modern didapat dari penataan barang-barang dan hiasan.

"Kita sampai di perhentian terakhir!" Pekik Anko bersemangat, "Kau pasti akan suka dengan tempat ini.

"Aku akan tinggal disini?"

"Benar. Sekarang ayo ke ruang keluarga sekaligus ruang tamunya dulu.."

...

"Ah, kosong..."

Ino memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran, jadi hanya dirinya saja yang baru sampai kesini...

"Wah! Ini bagus sekali." Gadis pirang itu berjalan mengelilingi ruang santai sekaligus ruang tamu itu dengan kagum, "Seperti terasa berada di dua dunia yang berbeda."

Ruang tamunya ditata dengan modern dan memancarkan suasananya nyaman penuh kehangatan. Sedangkan ruang santai atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut sebagai pojok santai ditata dengan suasana yang menenangkan khas desain ramah lingkungan.

Anko menggeser sebuah pintu yang membatasi ruangan besar itu dengan gedung lain, "Ino _chan._ Kemarilah, aku akan menunjukkan dapurnya. Hati-hati jangan sampai tegelincir." Wanita itu menunjuk gugusan batu yang diletakkan di atas kolam mini. Untuk menuju ruangan selanjutnya, mereka harus berjalan diatas kolam dan meniti batu-batu itu.

Anko telah terlebih dahulu masuk ke sebuah bangunan berukuran sedang, Dari luar Ino dapat melihat bayangan sebuah meja, mungkin itu adalah dapur.

Begitu Anko menggeser pintu dapur, ia mendapati seorang pemuda tanggung sedang jongkok didepan kulkas entah sedang mencari apa.

"Sai? YaTuhan kau mengagetkanku." Anko menghembuskan nafas lega.

Ino mengintip melalui punggung wanita itu, satu hal yang terpikir olehnya adalah ternyata ada orang yang sampai duluan kesini. Baguslah ia tidak sendiri.

Tapi tadi Anko bilang padanya ia akan tinggal disini... maksudnya tinggal serumah berdua dengan pemuda itu kan? Oke fakta itu membuat Ino jadi mendadak gugup.

Pemuda itu berdiri lalu berbalik menatap mentornya, "Ah, Anko _sensei_. Aku sedang membuat _fruit soup_. Kau mau? Kalau mau duduklah di _pantry_ akan aku buatkan semangkuk untukmu dan..." kata-katanya berhenti sesaat karena iris pemuda itu menangkap sosok lain yang berdiri di belakang Anko, ia mengetahui keberadaan Ino berkat kemampuan istimewanya. "Tentu aku akan membuatkanmu juga nona berambut pirang." Jawab Sai lalu tersenyum.

 _'Eh? Kok dia tahu?'_ Ino bediri disamping Anko, sekilas ia melihat iris kelam pemuda itu berubah warna menjadi semerah darah, namun perubahan itu hanya sekejap seperti kedipan.

"Sai, kau barusan tidak sedang mengintipku atau Ino kan?" Anko berkacak pinggang.

"Tentu saja tidak." Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalai begitu kenalkan. Ini Yamanaka Ino. Muali sekarang kalian akan menjadi _housemate_ jadi rukun-rukunlah selama disini oke?"

Kedua muda-mudi itu mengangguk paham.

"Ah, Aku Shimura Sai salam kenal."

"Ya..yamanaka Ino _desu_. Salam kenal."

Ooh dia Shimura Sai? Pelukis muda ganteng yang jadi _treding topic_ baru-baru ini. Kalau gantengnya... gadis itu akui Sai memang ganteng, Banget malah. Tapi jujur saja Sai bukan tipenya dan ia juga belum melihat karya-karya pemuda itu jadi belum bisa menyimpulkan dengan final.

"Ah pas sekali. Aku harus menjemput pemilik cincin yang lainnya. Kalian ngobrol saja dulu. _Jaa._.." Anko tiba-tiba saja pergi meninggalkan dua remaja tanggung yang masih diselimuti suasana _awkward_ satu sama lain. Tak lupa wanita itu menghadiahkan _wink_ singkat pada Ino dan Sai sebelum menutup pintu dapur.

Srek..

Pintu dapurnya tertutup dan,

Krik... krik... krik...

Seseorang tolong lempar petasan atau buat sebuah keributan diantara Ino dan Sai, karena kesunyian ini benar-benar mengesalkan.

Sai berjalan ke meja _pantry_ , meraih sebuah apel dan menyodorkannya pada Ino yang masih berdiri gugup, "Kau mau apel?"

"Hn? _Arigatou.._."

"Duduklah dulu." Tawar pemuda itu dengan ramah.

Ino mengangguk canggung, "Kau... yang pertama sampai kesini?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Iya. Aku baru tiba kemarin sore. Apa kemampuanmu?"

"Mengendalikan tumbuhan mungkin?" Jawab Ino agak ragu. Maklum, semenjak insiden penguntitan itu Ino memang belum sempat menggunakan kemampuannya lagi. Ia masih enggan untuk mencoba kemapuannya secara sadar.

Sai tampak berpikir sesaat, "Aku ingin makan buah peach, kau bisa menumbuhkannya untukku?" Tanyanya penuh harap.

Gadis berambut pirang itu memutar bola matanya ragu, "Aku tidak yakin.."

"Kau pasti bisa. Ayolah.." Sai terus mendesak lawan bicaranya itu. Bahkan ia mengulas seyum menentramkan spesial untuk Ino.

Ya... mana ada cewek yang disenyumin kayak gitu bisa nolak?

"Tapi kalau gagal jangan ketawa ya."

"Gak akan." Sai tersenyum manis lagi.

Ino berdiri lalu berjalan ke jendela. Ia mencoba berkonsentrasi sambil mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke luar. Cincin di tangan gadis itu bersinar seiring dengan perubahan iris matanya, dari aquamarine menjadi kuning berkilat.

Tak berapa lama, muncul-lah sebuah pohon peach dari dalam tanah lengkap dengan buah-buahnya yang tampak ranum.

Gadis itu mengedipkan matanya untuk mengembalikan warna iris matanya lalu memetik 2 buah peach dan memberikannya pada Sai. "Ini. Dipetik langsung dari pohonnya dan tanpa pestisida."

"Wow..." Sai bertepuk tangan takjub, "Kau sangat penuh dengan energi kehidupan. Aku bisa merasakannya"

" _Arigatou.._ lalu apa kemampuanmu Sai?"

"Melihat banyak hal." Pemuda itu tersenyum.

Oh! gadis itu mulai mengerti maksud perkataan Anko soal 'mengintip'.

Kemudian suasana kembali hening. Ino sibuk dengan dugaan-dugaannya sementara Sai masih memotong buah peach.

"Kenapa kau diam begitu Ino _san_? Tenang saja.. aku bukan laki-laki mesum yang memanfaatkan kemampuan ini untuk mengintip seperti yang dikatakan Anko _sensei_ tadi."

Pipi gadis itu merona, bagaimana orang ini bisa membaca pikirannya? "Ah, bukan begitu... Aku tidak berpikir demikian percayalah." Elaknya.

Sai berjalan mendekati Ino, "Aku percaya." Jawab pemuda itu sambil menatap Ino tepat di kedua iris aquamarinenya.

"Eung.. Baguslah hehehe." Aksi pemuda itu sukses membuat Ino gugup tiba-tiba.

Padahal beberapa menit lalu saat pertama melihat sosok Sai, ia merasa pemuda itu mungkin tipe cowok yang kolot dan pendiam. Tapi nyatanya? Sai lumayan _charming_ juga...

Belum cukup, Sai mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik, "Daripada mengintip seorang gadis dengan kemampuan ini, aku lebih suka membuka bajunya satu persatu dan melihat secara langsung." Bisik Sai kelewat polos lengkap dengan senyum khasnya.

Blush..

Wajah Ino langsung memerah padam. _What the hell_? Kemana sosok _charming_ itu pergi? Seolah bayangan gadis itu terhadap Sai langsung ambyar tak bersisa.

Ternyata yang namanya cowok itu memang sama saja, punya sisi mesum masing-masing.

Bugh...

" _Hentai_!" Ino bangkit dari kursi _pantry_ setelah menimpuk kepala Sai dengan perasaan kesal bercampur malu.

" _Ittai_... Mau kemana Ino _san_?" Sai bertanya polos sambil mengusap puncak kepalanya.

"Bukan urusanmu _baka_!"

Setelah memastikan sosok pirang itu pergi, Sai mengeluarkan sebuah buku berjudul, **_1001 Cara Membuat Perempuan Merona_** dari dalam laci. Sepertinya ia berhasil mempraktekkan salah satu metode dalam buku ini pada Ino.

Dasar Sai..

.

.

.

~END FIRST HIDDEN STORY~

.

.

.

Next chapter : Finding The Mighty Violet

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

[Author's Corner]

Yuhuuu sesuai janji... Hun udah upload seri selanjutnyaaa ^.^

Jadi Hun jelasin dikit, seri #finding udah masuk ke cerita inti tapi baru intro (semacam perkenalan tokoh) sedangkan seri #Hiddenstory ini adalah seri behind the scene dari ff mortal box.

bedanya kalo #finding alurnya lebih cenderung serius. tapi #hiddenstory alurnya jauh lebih fleksibel, bisa serius atau kocak dan bahkan romantis?

Hun udah mikirin perombakan cerita ini mateng" dan beginilah hasil awalnya.

So what do you think? Semoga gak aneh deh...

Feel free to leave your suggestions below, so I can make a better fic later!^,^)/

Ps : balasan review bakal di post besok ya hehehe *peace*

.

.

.

Sherleenten aka. Hunyeobo


	7. The Orange Sunset

**THE ORANGE SUNSET**

.

.

.

[Prefektur Nagano, 08:00 JST Day 9]

 **#Finding the Orange Sunset**

Dentingan nada itu berhenti, seorang gadis bersurai biru merenggangkan otot-otot tangan dan jarinya kemudian melihat partitur _fur elise_ itu dengan serius.

Setelah dirasa cukup melakukan pemanasan, gadis itu memutuskan untuk memainkan ulang lagu tadi.

 _Fur elise_ , sebuah lagu yang menceritakan kisah kasih tak sampai sang komposer, Ludwig Van Beethoven. Beethoven menulis komposisi ini untuk perempuan yang dicintainya. Namun sayang, sebelum Beethoven mengungkapkan perasaannya perempuan itu malah keburu menikah dengan laki-laki lain.

Lagu yang benar-benar sempurna untuk menggambarkan kondisi Hinata saat ini.

Jadi, tetangganya sedang melaksanakan acara pertunangan di pusat kota. Bukannya gadis itu, tidak diundang. Tetapi terlalu menyakitkan saat melihat orang yang kau 'cintai' akan bertunangan dengan gadis lain.

Biasalah, cinta monyet.

Oke, tetangganya memang 5 tahun lebih tua dari Hinata. Tapi ayolah, lebih baik gadis itu berpura-pura diare daripada menyakiti perasaan sendiri. Benar kan?

Kabar bagus lainnya, gadis yang bertunangan dengan tetangganya adalah seorang anak pejabat daerah sekaligus freelance model yang punya wajah, _style fashion,_ dan _body super perfect._

Hmm.. cukup tahu.

Hinata melirik kedua kakinya lalu mengela nafas berat.

Seandainya ia bisa berjalan seperti dulu...

Setidaknya ia bisa berlari mencegah Tatsuya waktu itu dan mengatakan kalau, gadis itu sangat menyukai Tatsuya dan tak menginginkan pertunangan itu.

Padahal tetangganya, Tatsuya sudah menanyakan perihal pertunangannya pada Hinata, tapi gadis itu hanya duduk di kursi rodanya menampakkan senyum yang dipaksanakan lalu berkata, _"Aku senang mendengarnya kak! Berbahagialah! Semoga pertunanganmu berjalan lancar!"_

Dan Tatsuya malah membalas pernyataan Hinata dengan senyum cerah dan berkata _"Aku tahu kau akan berkata begitu! Kau memang selalu menjadi adikku yang paling manis Hinata, aku menyayangimu."_ Kemudian Tatsuya mengusap kepala gadis itu.

Terlalu mengenaskan untuk disebut kakak-adik _zone._

Hinata menghela nafas berat ditengah permainan pianonya. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh membasahi tuts piano, namun gadis itu terus bermain bahkan tempo permainannya makin cepat.

Suara dentingan piano yang memainkan lagu _fur elise_ dengan tempo tak beraturan beradu dengan tetes demi tetes air mata yang mengalir makin deras membasahi kedua pipi Hinata, gadis itu sudah tak tahu lagi, otaknya dipenuhi sosok kak Tatsuya dan bayangan pesta pertunangan pemuda itu.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu menarik jari-jarinya dari tuts piano, entah apa yang membuat dirinya berhenti bermain.

Hinata menatap pianonya dengan tatapan kosong, seharusnya ia mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Tastuya dulu. Walaupun kemungkinan besar ditolak, tapi setidaknya ia merasa lega karena perasaannya pada Tatsuya telah tersampaikan.

Tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur, kalau ia mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang tentu semuanya akan menjadi kacau.

Hinata menutup wajahnya, kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia tak peduli lagi kalau ada seseorang yang mendengar isak tangisnya.

Angin musim gugur bertiup lembut membelai tubuh kurus Hinata yang sedang menagis terduduk di atas kursi rodanya, hembusannya terasa kering dan dingin namun entah kenapa rasanya cukup menentramkan, seolah dunia turut merasakan kesedihannya.

Rambut biru gadis itu tertiup ke samping beberapa helai terlihat menempel di pipinya. Kalau begini kondisinya, apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti saat bertemu dengan Tatsuya? Memberi pemuda itu ucapan selamat atau menjauhinya?

...

Hinata bangun dari tidur singkatnya dengan perasaan linglung, wajar saja gadis itu mungkin sudah menangis selama dua jam lalu ketiduran saking capainya. Ternyata menangis juga cukup menguras energi.

"Loh... kak Tatsuya... Sejak kapan...?"

Pemuda itu menghentikan permainan pianonya lalu menoleh pada Hinata, "Kau sudah bangun? Tadi aku mencarimu di kamar, tetapi kau tidak ada. Makanya aku langsung kesini dan ternyata aku menemukanmu." ia tersenyum.

Bagaimana bisa Tatsuya tersenyum manis sementara Hinata masih bersedih karena pertunangan menyebalkan itu. Sungguh tak adil.

Sebenarnya tadi Hinata terbangun karena mendengar pianonya ditekan asal-asalan. Apalagi harusnya hanya dia yang ada di ruangan itu. Tapi hanya dengan mendengar melodinya gadis itu langsung tahu siapa yang memainkan pianonya.

"Ah begitu..."

Tatsuya menjauhkan rambut yang menempel di pipi Hinata, "Demi _kami sama_! Kau harusnya istirahat di kamar. Wajahmu terlihat sangat kelelahan dan sedikit pucat." Terlihat jelas di matanya, pemuda itu sangat mengkhawatirkan Hinata.

Ingin rasanya gadis itu berteriak dan berkata, 'Bodoh! Aku jadi menyedihkan begini gara-gara dirimu!' Tapi tentusaja ia tak bisa.

Hinata langsung menarik wajahnya, "A..aku tidak apa-apa kak. Bagaimana acaranya tadi?" ia melirik tangan kanan Tatsuya, tepatnya pada jari manis pemuda itu, ada sebuah cincin emas putih melingkar disana.

"Berjalan lancar." Diat tersenyum, "Aku hanya melihat Hanabi dan _obasan._ Katanya kau diare makanya tidak bisa datang. Jadi gimana? Sudah baikan?"

Kau tidak seharusnya seperhatian itu Tatsuya, sudah cukup untuk gadis itu terluka karenamu. Jika dia terus bersikap seperti ini maka ia seolah sedang menabur garam diatas luka, perhatianmu hanya akan membuatnya semakin sakit. "Ini mungkin bukan makanan yang akan membuatmu baikan, tapi aku membawa lemon cheesecake kesukaanmu."

Gadis itu menatap nanar bungkusan cake favoritnya, ia tak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini. Tatsuya pasti kelelahan, tapi pemuda itu masih sempat khawatir dan menjenguk Hinata setelah acara pertunangannya. Hinata telah mencoba bersikap biasa saja, tapi semuanya tidak bisa berjalan semudah itu, laki-laki yang dicintainya sudah bertunangan dengan perempuan lain. Dan mereka sudah pasti akan menikah di masa depan. "Terimakasih kak... aku... aku turut bahagia atas pertunanganmu." Tanpa sadar Hinata menangis setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Tatsuya mungkin melihatnya sebagai tangis haru biasa, tapi sebenarnya jauh didalam lubuk hatinya Hinata sangat terluka. Itu adalah tangis kesedihan yang selama ini dibendungnya.

"Hei.. hei.. jangan menangis begitu." Pemuda itu mengusap poni Hinata dengan lembut, "Dengar, aku akan selalu menjadi kakakmu, aku masih Tatsuya yang sama, jadi kau tidak perlu menangis." ia mengusap air mata gadis itu, "Aku akan selalu ada disini untukmu."

"Aku tau kak..."

Tatsuya tersenyum, "Ayo kita jalan-jalan ke luar. Kau harus menghirup udara segar agar cepat sembuh."

Kemudian pemuda itu mendorong kursi roda Hinata untuk mengajaknya berjalan-jalan.

Dipangkuan gadis itu ada cake favoritnya dan laki-laki favoritnya sangat perhatian padanya hari ini.

Harusnya gadis itu merasa bahagia, bukannya bersedih seperti ini.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak Tatsuya menjenguk gadis itu.

Matahari tengah bersinar sangat terik. Hinata mengeratkan syal merah yang melilit lehernya, musim gugur akan segera berganti menuju musim dingin, sudah sewajarnya kalau gadis itu memakai syal di cuaca seterik ini.

Ngomong-ngomong gadis itu lumayan rindu sosok tetangganya. Biasanya saat pulang kuliah Tatsuya pasti menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke rumahnya, atau paling tidak ia akan melintas di jalan depan rumahnya dan sekadar menyapa Hinata walau tidak mampir.

Tetapi ini sudah hari kelima sejak hari pertunangannya, dan Hinata selalu menunggu laki-laki itu di taman ini sambil menikmati angin sore.

Kan... ini sudah jam 6 sore, harusnya Tatsuya sudah lewat sejak tadi.

Mungkin besok Hinata tidak akan menunggu pemuda itu, Tentusaja tunangannya lebih penting daripada gadis lumpuh sepertinya.

Tiba-tiba seekor burung merpati hinggap di lengan bawahnya, bulunya putih tapi matanya berwarna orange.

Memangnya ada jenis merpati seperti ini?

Merpati itu berjalan santai diatas tangan gadis itu kemudian mematuk lembut jari manis Hinata dengan paruhnya.

Ajaibnya, tepat di tempat jarinya dipatuk, muncul lah sebuah cincin berkristal orange.

Gadis itu langsung mengangkat tangannya.

"Cincinnya asli... Yaampun, bagaimana bisa?" gumamnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan pada tanganku wahai burung?" Hinata reflek bertanya pada burung merpati yang kini hinggap di pundaknya.

 _"Hinata sama, aku adalah pengawal setiamu mulai sekarang, panggil aku Kuromaru."_

Hinata bengong.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

"EEEH? HEI KAU TADI BICARA PADAKU KAN?" Oke, sekarang Hinata merasa seperti orang penderita gangguan mental yang sedang berkomunikasi dengan binatang. Atau tadi cuma halusinasi saja? Gadis itu memastikan apa yang baru terjadi dengan bertanya lagi, "Burung merpati, kalau tadi kau memang berbicara padaku, coba anggukkan kepalamu."

 _Burung itu berjalan turun kembali ke posisi tempatnya pertama hinggap, "Untuk apa aku mengangguk kalau aku bisa langsung bicara padamu. Hinata sama, panggil aku Kuromaru."_

"K..kuromaru? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kau hanya halusinasiku kan?"

 _"Aku nyata tuanku. Bila saatnya tiba, seseorang akan datang kesini dan menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Yang pasti, kau adalah majikan baruku untuk generasi ini Hinata sama."_

"Generasi? Siapa yang akan datang kesini? Kapan dia akan datang?"

 _"Aku tidak tahu pastinya tuanku, mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu. Kalau kau perlu sesuatu, cukup panggil aku dan aku akan segera datang padamu."_

Hinata menatap burung itu tidak mengerti, walau begitu ia tetap diam menyimak perkataan Kuromaru.

 _"Untuk sekarang aku akan pergi, tetapi nanti jika sudah memungkinkan, aku akan selalu mendampingimu Hinata sama. Saya permisi dulu." Kemudian burung itu langsung terbang menjauh menembus cakrawala dengan secepat cahaya._

Hinata mengurut pelipisnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa nyeri, cincin orange itu masih melingkar di jari manisnya. Bahkan cincin itu tak bisa dilepas, seolah melekat kuat di jarinya.

Satu hal yang ia tahu, gadis itu perlu tidur sekarang. Mungkin besok semua akan kembali normal.

Setidaknya Hinata benar-benar berharap begitu.

.

.

.

Ketukan pintu membangunkan Hinata di pagi itu, Oke ini masih jam 5 pagi. Tidak biasanya ada orang yang membangunkannya sepagi ini. Apalagi kelas _home schooling_ nya kan baru mulai jam 10.

" _Ojousama_ , ada tamu yang ingin bertenu dengan anda. Katanya dari Konoha Academy, bolehkah saya masuk?"

Tamu? Ada-ada saja!

Hinata sebenarnya mendengar panggilan pelayannya tapi gadis itu memilih diam tak menjawab, agar ia disangka masih tertidur lelap.

Upaya gadis itu berhasil, pasalnya beberapa saat kemudian ia mendengar langkah kaki pelayan itu menjauhi kamarnya.

"Ada-ada saja, ngapain coba bertamu ke rumah orang sepagi ini." ucapnya sedikit berbisik

 _"Hyuuga Hinata, ah kau memang sudah bangun ternyata."_

Hinata seketika menoleh ke arah sumber suara, ia melihat siluet seorang wanita berumur dua puluhan duduk menyilangkan kaki di jendela kamarnya dengan tenang. Tubuhnya menutupi cahaya bulan tapi iris merah wanita itu tampak hangat dan tajam. Bahkan gadis itiu juga mencium sedikit aroma bunga mawar yang menguar dari tubuh wanita itu.

Tangan Hinata bergerak meraba saklar lampu. Kemudian sosok wanita itu kini terlihat lebih jelas.

Rambut ikal hitam terurai dengan iris mata sewarna mawar merah itu mengawasi Hinata dengan tenang.

"S..siapa kau?" Hinata meremas selimutnya takut-takut. Posisinya benar-benar tidak menguntungkan. Wanita itu bisa dengan mudah menikamnya kapan saja, jelas saja! Hinata tidak mungkin kabur karena ia sudah tidak bisa berjalan lagi.

"Sarutobi Kurenai. Dan yah, aku sudah menikah bulan lalu, Lihat! cincinnya bagus kan?" Wanita bernama Kurenai itu memamerkan cincin emas putih sederhana yang melingkar di jari manisnya sambil tersenyum lembut."

Hinata mengeryit heran, "Apa mau anda? Lalu bagaimana anda bisa masuk ke kamarku?"

Kurenai tersenyum, "Untuk ukuran gadis penakut kau ternyata antusias juga."

"Aku tanya, apa mau anda?"

"Baiklah langsung saja, boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu gadis manis?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandang dengan ragu. "Kau tidak akan menyakitiku kan?" Tanyanya takut-takut.

"Tentu tidak. Kau bisa melempar gunting itu kalau kau tidak percaya padaku." Wanita itu menunjuk gunting di atas nakas Hinata dengan dagunya. "Bagaimana, boleh?"

Gadis itu mengangguk ragu.

"Jadi begini. Aku datang menjemputmu karena kau adalah pewaris cincin orange itu Hinata."

"Lalu...?" ia menggeser posisi duduknya sedikit, "Kenapa harus aku? Coba ceritakan semuanya."

Kurenai kemudian menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari asal muasal cincin iti, kenapa Hinata yang dipilih, serta misi khusus yang akan dijalankan.

"Maksudmu aku akan menghadapi banyak hal petualangan nantinya dan malah akan lebih berbahaya lagi kalau aku sebagai pemegang cincin ini memilih tidak ikut serta di dalamnya?"

Kurenai mengangguk, "Dengan kata lain, karena cincin itu memilihmu jadi mau tidak mau kau harus ikut."

Hinata menunduk sambil meremas bajunya, "Tapi aku ini lumpuh.. kenapa harus aku?" Ia mulai menangis, "Aku tidak akan pergi walaupun aku ingin. Selain itu ayah pasti akan menentang gagasan ini. habis-habisan."

Kurenai memberi gadis itu tisu lalu berpikir, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana misalkan ayahmu setuju. Apa kau akan ikut?"

"Kalau ayah setuju dan malah menyuruhku ikut, mungkin aku juga akan setuju." Jawabnya agak ragu sambil mengusap matanya.

Kurenai tersenyum penuh arti, "Baik kalau begitu! Jam 8 pagi nanti datanglah ke ruang tamu, aku akan membuatmu ikut serta. Aku janji." Jawabnya yakin.

"Eh?"

"Dan satu lagi, kau bisa bersiap mengemasi barang-barangmu, kemungkinan kau akan langsung pergi ke Konoha Academy hari ini.

Kemudian Kurenai langsung melompat dari jendela kamar Hinata, yang tertinggal disana hanya seorang gadis berponi yang kebingungan bersama sisa-sisa aroma parfum berbau mawar yang dipakai wanita itu.

...

Sesuai apa yang dikatakan Kurenai, Gadis itu datang ke ruang tamu pada pukul 8 pagi, Ia penasaran apa yang akan terjadi. meskipun ia tahu sangat sulit membujuk ayahnya walaupun kau berusaha sekeras apapun.

Hinata sedikit mengetuk pintu kayu itu, "Ayah, bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Hinata ya? Masuklah, kita kedatangan tamu penting."

Setelah mendapat persetujuan ayahnya, Hinata menyuruh pelayan yang mendorong kursinya untuk membuka pintu lalu meninggalkan gadis itu.

Di ruang tamu ada ayah dan ibunya, kemudian... Kurenai? Hinata cukup kaget dengan keberadaan wanita itu.

Ibunya mendorong kursi Hinata lalu menempatkan gadis itu di sebelah sang suami, "Hinata, beri salam pada Kurenai _sensei._ Dia adalah orang yang berjasa menyelamatkanmu dulu waktu kecelakaan.

Hinata membungkuk dengan sopan dan dibalas hal serupa oleh wanita itu.

"Barusaja ayah akan memanggilmu, tapi baguslah kalau kau kebetulan datang." Jawab ayahnya lalu tersenyum "Jadi langsung saja, dulu kau sempat bilang ingin bersekolah di sekolah normal kan Hinata?"

Gadis itu mengangguk bingung.

"Kabar baiknya, ibu dan ayah telah sepakat akan menyekolahkanmu di Konoha Academy. Karena disana akan dibuka kelas kecil dengan jumlah siswa 10 orang dan setiap siswa punya 1 guru wali." wanita paruh baya yang nampak awet muda itu menyodorkan sebuah surat pada Hinata, "Dan walimu pastinya Kurenai _sensei_ sayang." ibu Hinata tersenyum sekilas pada Kurenai. "Lihat, kau lulus seleksi akademisnya. Kau bisa baca rinciannya. Disana terpampang transkrip nilai-nilaimu."

Setelah dicek ternyata itu memang benar-benar nilainya.

"Coba pikirkan, kau dapat tawaran belajar di sekolah khusus sekelas Konoha Academy, sekolah asuhan pemerintah. Ayah harap kau bersedia, apalagi kau akan dapat perlakuan 'istimewa'."

"Bagaimana Hinata? kau bersedia?" Tanya Kurenai penuh harap, walau ia sudah menduga apa jawaban gadis itu.

Ketiga orang di ruangan itu menunggu jawaban Hinata, kalau sudah didesak begini ya mau gimana lagi?

"Aku mau. Ayah, Ibu."

Kedua orangtua itu memeluk Hinata dengan sayang, tapi ada satu pertanyaan yang terlintas di benak gadis itu, bagaimana Kurenai meyakinkan kedua orangtuanya?

Hinata akan menanyakannya nanti oh, juga bagaimana Kurenai bisa menyelamatkan gadis itu dulu.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

[Author's Corner]

Hello Hun is back yeah! wkwkwk

Hmm sebelumya kan hun bilang mau up yg cincin violet ya? entah kenapa, ini hun ceritanya nulis dua chapter kan, tapi pas pertengahan gatau kenapa malah chapt cincin orange yang jadi duluan :')

Gak ngerti... tapi mau gimana lagi. upload aja deh daripada enggak, yakan? :p

so please enjoy, yang violet paling lambat hun up minggu depan ya. Jangan kesel dulu, sengaja... biar penasaran -v-

trus.. trus... trus... yg ini kan charanya Hinata, kalian pasti bisa nebak dong cincin violetnya siapa, (wkwkwk absolutely si kuning uzumaki sudah jelas *ups)

 **Terakhir, maaf banget blm bisa bales review satu-satu, tapi buat sayang-sayangku yang nongki di review section makasi udah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk menulis review apapun di setiap chap mortal box ini, percayalah, hun tanpa kalian bukanlah apa-apa :***

 **Makasi juga buat sayang-sayangku yang udah berbaik hati fav+foll dan para silent readers juga, I love every single of you gaes3**

 _(Dan buat kalian yang udah 'nekat atau kuker' sampe baca corner cuap" gak penting ini, selamat! kalian dapet bonus doa kece abadi dari hun yang kece warbyasa ini muahahahahh XD *ditabok*)_

Segitu aja deh. Tunggu chap selanjutnya ea!

Much love,

Sherleenten.


	8. The Mighty Violet

THE MIGHTY VIOLET

[Prefektur Saitama, Day 14]

 **#Finding the Mighty Violet**

Seorang anak laki-laki tersungkur di tanah basah dalam sebuah gang buntu. Tubuhnya barusaja membentur tembok akibat ditendang oleh salah seorang pemuda yang terlihat berbadan lebih besar dari anak tersebut.

"Maafkan aku... T..tolong lepaskan aku." Ucap Anak itu lirih sambil menyeka darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Pemuda tanggung bertubuh besar yang tadi menendangnya, jongkok didepan anak itu. Seringai meremehkan terukir di wajahnya, "Kau ini goblok atau tidak punya otak?" ia meludah ke arah lain, lalu menarik rambut anak itu, memaksanya menatap sosok pemuda berbadan tambun tersebut. "Kau harusnya 'sudah tahu' apa akibatnya mencari gara-gara dengan kami." Pemuda itu tertawa.

Rekannya ikut tertawa sambil menatap si pembuat masalah yang lancang membuat citra sekolah mereka menjadi tercoreng.

Anak itu gemetar ketakutan, "A..aku tidak akan membuat ulah lagi. Sungguh! Percayalah padaku."

Seorang lainnya mengayunkan tongkat baseball yang digenggamnya ke tong sampah yang terletak persis disebelah anak yang dikeroyok itu, "Tapi cerita kecilmu itu telah tersebar ke hampir seluruh siswa dan bahkan sampai terdengar oleh siswa di wilayah lain bego!" Pemuda berambut kuning itu meletakkan tongkat baseballnya persis diatas kepala si pembuat onar. "Berani-beraninya kau menyebar kisah bohong soal kami. Aku bisasaja memecahkan kepalamu dengan sekali ayun, kau tahu kan maksudku.." Ucapnya datar.

"Lakukan saja Naruto kaichou! Dia pantas diberi pelajaran!" Jawab anak berbadan besar itu lalu tertawa sadis diikuti dengan persetujuan anak buahnya yang lain.

Naruto meletakkan satu tangannya di udara sebagai tanda agar semua anak buahnya diam, "Aku tahu kau bersemangat hari ini Genta. Tapi aku sedang dalam mood yang buruk hari ini." Tentusaja ucapannya tadi berarti, Naruto tidak akan menghancurkan kepala anak itu.

Genta, Si anak laki-laki berbadan besar itu menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal, "Ck! Kalau aku pasti akan langsung menendangnya sampai mampus."

"Betul."

"Hancurkan saja kepalanya kaichou!"

Beberapa anak buah Naruto ikut memberi persetujuan dan beberapa lainnya tertawa sambil mengejek anak dari sekolah lain yang babak belur itu.

Masalahnya adalah, anak lancang itu telah menyebarkan rumor buruk tentang almamater mereka. Tenrusaja satu atau dua pukulan patut dilayangkan untuknya agar kapok.

Naruto kembali menyuruh anak buahnya diam, ia mengangkat tongkat baseballnya dari kepala anak itu lalu meletakkan tongkat tersebut pada bahunya, "Kuhitung sampai tiga kalau kau tidak pergi dari sini maka aku akan benar-benar menghancurkan kepalamu, satu... "

Tepat saat mendengar arahan Naruto anak itu langsung bangun dan berlari menjauh dengan tertatih-tatih meninggalkan gang buntu itu.

"Hn.. pengecut! Bahkan aku belum menghitung sampai dua, dia sudah hilang dari pandangan." Naruto melempar tas anak itu ke tempat sampah, "Harusnya ia juga membawa tasnya, dasar goblok!"

Anak buah Naruto tertawa mengejek anak itu, termasuk Genta. Bahkan Genta tertawa paling keras.

Naruto melirik jam di ponselnya, Sial! Gara-gara pengacau itu jadwal latihan baseballnya jadi terganggu, padahal seminggu lagi ia akan menghadapi turnamen baseball antar pelajar. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, ada panggilan masuk dari sahabatnya, Rui Karino si ketua Dewan Murid di sekolahnya.

"Hey..."

 _"Bodoh! Kau bolos lagi!!!! Turnamen tinggal seminggu lagi, apasih yang kau pikirkan Naruto?" semprot Rui di seberang sana. Naruto yakin, pasti sahabatnya itu tengah mengurut pelipisnya, kebiasaan yang ia lakukan jika sedang banyak pikiran._

Naruto tertawa, "Aku bolos bukan tanpa alasan. Si penyebar rumor itu sudah terlalu mengesalkan, makanya aku memberinya sedikit pelajaran."

 _"Kau? Ck! Cepat datang ke ruang dewan murid, ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu." Jawab Rui dengan nada mengintimidasi._

Tapi tentusaja si rambut kuning itu hanya menanggapi gertakan sahabatnya dengan santai, "Hahaha... aku akan segera kesana. Satu lagi... kau tahu Rui, marah-marah bisa memperpendek usia."

 _"Aku tahu." Jawabnya sambil menahan emosi. "Namikaze Naruto, cepat datang kesini atau aku akan mencabut tiga pasang kumismu itu."_

Naruto bergidik ngeri, "Baiklah.. baiklah.. aku mengerti."

Tuut...tuut..tuut...

Kemudian, tepat setelah Naruto selesai berbicara, sambungan telepon itu diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Rui.

...

Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, beberapa meter lagi ia akan sampai ke ruang dewan murid yang tak lain adalah markas sahabatnya, si ketua dewan Karino Rui.

"Loh, kok berhenti kaichou?" Tanya salah seorang anak buahnya.

"Aku kebelet pipis. Kalian jalan duluan saja ya, nanti kususul." Naruto nyengir kuda lalu langsung nyeloyor pergi meninggalkan kesepuluh anak buahnya yang menatap dengan heran.

Yang jelas mereka tahu itu cuma akal-akalannya Naruto untuk kabur dari Rui.

Kali ini mereka bersepuluh serempak berdoa dalam benak masing-masing, semoga saja si ketua dewan sedikit mengendurkan emosinya untuk ceramah hari ini.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang..."

" _Okaerinasai_ Naru... Dasar bocah nakal! Kau pasti berantem lagi kan?" Kushina melipat kedua tangannya sambil menatap putra berkumis enamnya dengan curiga.

" _Okasan_ bicara apa sih! Aku hanya habis latihan baseball." Elaknya.

Kushina makin memincingkan matanya curiga, "HEI MINATO! LIHATLAH ANAKMU! DIA SUDAH BERANI BERBOHONG PADAKU." Teriak Kushina pada suaminya.

Yang dipanggil, Namikaze Minato, menaikkan kacamata bacanya ke atas kepala lalu menoleh heran, "Aku tidak terkejut mengingat dia juga anakmu." Jawabnya dengan tenang. "Bukan bohongnya, itu jelas salah Naruto tapi kegemarannya berantem itu aku tidak meragukannya Kushina." Sambungnya sebelum sang istri salah paham.

Kushina cemberut, "Aku melakukannya dulu cuma sesekali, tapi lihatlah anak ini, Dia melakukannya 5 kali seminggu!"

Bukannya menyesal, pemuda tanggung itu malah nyengir lebar. Dasar Naruto! " _Okasan_ , aku hanya memperingati anak itu sedikit saja. Dia saja yang terlalu ketakutan, aku tidak menyentuhnya sedikitpun sungguh!"

Kushina menyeringai, "Akhirnya kau mengaku juga." jawabnya lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul kepala pemuda itu.

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah, sambil menyiapkan pose 'berlindungnya' karena pasti _okasan_ nya akan memukuli pemuda itu sebentar lagi.

Bahkan sebelum Kushina mengangkat tangan, tiba-tiba putri kecilnya, Namikaze Mayu bangun dari tidur dan mencari wanita itu. " _Okacan_... _okacaan_ mana? Mayu lapal..."

"Mayu _chan_! _Onichan_ disini!!!" Naruto ikut berteriak gemas akan keimutan adiknya yang baru bangun tidur itu.

"Naluto _nichan_!!!" Teriak Mayu bersemangat.

Kushina buru-buru menurunkan tangannya, "Kali ini _okasan_ mengampunimu."

"Aku mau peluk Mayuuuu..." Naruto menghambur hendak memeluk adiknya yang saat itu sedang duduk bersama Minato.

"KAU BAU! SANA MANDI DULU!!!"

Namun tentusaja upaya pemuda tanggung itu digagalkan ibunya. kekeke..

Si rambut kuning itu mendengus kesal lalu berjalan naik ke kamarnya untuk mandi.

Tentu sebelum pergi pemuda itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Mayu yang dibalas dengan teriakan kesenangan adiknya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya pemuda itu berangkat sekolah seperti biasa, tentusaja dengan plester luka menghiasi beberapa sudut wajahnya.

Pasti kalian mengira ia mendapat luka-luka itu gara-gara berantem, tapi sebenarnya tidak begitu.

Jadi ceritanya kemarin malam (setelah mendengar pidato penyemangat masa muda ala Kushina) dia pergi ke mini market untuk membeli kecap, lalu secara mendadak seekor kucing liar melompat dari tembok dan mencakar wajahnya.

Sungguh sial.

Tapi berhubung Naruto adalah ketua geng di sekolahnya pasti semua mengira plester lukanya didapat karena beradu jotos. Karena sangat tidak keren saat seorang ketua geng membiarkan luka cakaran kucing menghiasi wajahnya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menutupi luka itu dengan plester.

Seseorang tiba-tiba menarik kerah bajunya dari belakang, kemudian Naruto kaget bukan main. Karino Rui muncul seperti bayangan, lebih menyeramkan dari sadako.

"Hei, kemarin tidurmu nyenyak Naruto- _kun_?" Tanya Rui lalu tersenyum lengkap dengan aura membunuh pada Naruto.

"Aaah Ru..Rui... Lumayan. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau pasti tidur dengan sangat nyenyak kan? Heheheheheheheh..."

Rui menggeleng, "Salah! Tentusaja tidurku kemarin tidak nyenyak gara-gara memikirkan seorang anjing kecil berbulu kuning yang kabur sebelum kuberi ceramah penyemangat masa muda. Kau tahu siapa anjing itu?" Dia melotot pada Naruto.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu meneguk salivanya dengan gugup, "Aku?"

Kali ini Rui mengulas senyum lebar yang jauh lebih menyeramkan lalu berkata dengan pelan dan tegas, "Dasar anjing kecil kurang ajar!"

Rui menarik kerah baju Naruto dengan kekuatan penuh bersiap untuk membanting pemuda itu. Salah satu metode pendisiplinan khusus untuk Naruto ala jagoan Judo merangkap atlet sepak bola itu.

Harusnya sih Naruto langsung terbanting seperti biasanya, tapi kali ini... pemuda itu langsung berputar mengelak, ia bahkan tidak sadar telah melakukan perlawanan, seolah badannya bergerak sendiri.

Padahal biasanya saat tubuh Naruto berhasil dikunci oleh Rui, ia tidak akan bisa bergerak se-mili pun. Tapi hari ini suatu keajaiban terjadi...

Rui melongo...

Naruto melongo dengan lebih bingung lagi.

Tapi pemuda bersurai kuning itu bertindak cerdik, ia langsung kabur meninggalkan pemuda jangkung itu.

Naruto terus berlari, tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti di gerbang belakang sekolah yang beruntung tidak dijaga satpam sekolah.

Pemuda itu dengan sigap langsung memanjat tembok dan melompat ke tanah dengan lihai.

Kalau mau kabur dari Rui ya sekalian aja bolos! pikirnya.

...

Langkah kaki ketua klub baseball itu membawanya ke jalan tempat rental playstation langganannya. Sudah lama sekali Naruto tidak menyempatkan diri untuk sekadar melepas stres lewat memainkan beberapa _game battle_ maupun tanding PES melawan penjaga rental.

Seseorang menepuk punggung Naruto dari belakang, "Namikaze Naruto pemilik cincin violet. Kau harus ikut denganku." Jawab orang itu kaku. Ekspresi wajahnya datar tanpa emosi.

Seolah ia sedang dihipnotis.

Naruto menepis tangan lelaki itu, "Woo tunggu... ibuku selalu berkata untuk tidak berbicara dengan orang asing. Kau sepertinya salah orang aku tidak pakai... apa ini? sejak kapan ada di jariku???" pemuda berkumis itu mendapati cincin kristal berwarna ungu nangkring manis di jarinya. "Sejak kap..." Kata-katanya terpotong karena sosok asing itu menarik lengannya, ia dipaksa ikut.

"Bodoh lepaskan aku!!!"

Lelaki itu tak menjawab dan malah sekakin kuat menarik Naruto.

Entah ada angin apa, Naruto langsung menendang perut lelaki itu dengan lututnya. Pegangannya terlepas tapi anehnya lelaki misterius itu tidak merasa kesakitan samasekali.

Ada yang tidak beres.

"Kau monster!!!" kata pemuda bersurai kuning itu lalu berlari menjauh.

Lelaki itu terus mengejar Naruto, sampai akhirnya pemuda itu tepojok dalam sebuah gedung tua. Sebagi perlawanan Naruto melempar tongkat yang berujung cukup tajam. Tongkat yang dilemparnya menusuk bahu kiri lelaki itu yang menyebakan sosok misterius itu perlahan memudar menjadi kabut, namun kemudian digantikan sosok lain yang seolah lahir dari kabut tadi.

Naruto tertegun, _siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Ia bertanya_ dalam benaknya.

Entah dari mana, tapi pemuda bersurai kuning itu seolah mendapat petunjuk untuk menangkap sebuah tong besar dan melemparkannya pada pria kesetanan itu.

Tebak... pemuda itu dapat mengangkat tong super berat itu dengan mudah, seperti halnya mengangkat kapas.

"Wow, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan badanku?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat tong bekas diatas kepalanya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Naruto langsung melempar tong kosong itu hingga mengenai target, yaitu si laki-laki asing.

Sosok itu menghilang, namun kemudian muncul lagi sosok yang menggantikannya.

"KAU INI APA SIH? BISA PERGI TIDAK? JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU!!!" Teriak pemuda itu frustasi.

Laki-laki itu menyeringai, "Kau harus ikut denganku. Cincin di jarimu menjelaskan segalanya."

"Cin-... Sejak kapan benda unyu ini ada di jariku??? Kau mau benda ini huh? Akan kuberikan..." Naruto mencoba mencopot cincinnya, tapi tentusaja tak bisa. "Sialan! kenapa lagi ini??? Benda menyebalkan ini terlalu melekat kuat!!!"

Naruto masih gigih mencoba melepas cincinnya, sementara laki-laki itu tertawa menyeramkan dan cukup membuat pemuda tanggung itu bergidik ngeri

"Bodoh! Kau harus ikut denganku sekarang!"

Sosok itu perlahan mendekat, Naruto yang kesal karena dikejar-kejar seorang psikopat tanpa alasan yang jelas langsung berlari cepat, menerjang laki-laki asing itu, menduduki perutnya, dan memukul-mukul sosok itu dengan brutal.

Catatan khusus : jangan coba-coba memancing amarah seorang ketua geng sekelas Namikaze Naruto, atau kau tau akibatnya.

Saking kerasnya kekuatan pukulan pemuda itu, bahkan membuat tanah disekitar mereka berdua sampai retak dan meninggalkan bekas cekungan.

Perlahan laki-laki asing itu musnah, dan untungnya kali ini tidak ada sosok lain yang menggantikannya.

Naruto jatuh terjembab di tanah cekung karena kelelahan. Ia benar-benar sadar jika kekuatannya bertambah puluhan kali lipat dengan cara yang sangat aneh.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Ditengah berbagai spekulasi yang melintas di otaknya, laki-laki bermasker muncul dan berjongkok dihadapannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Naruto kau harus ikut denganku!" katanya ceria.

Pemuda itu mendongak lalu bertanya dengan lirih, "Kau... bukan orang jahat kan?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

[BACOT AUTHOR]

Hellawww ada yang kangen gak sama hun? huehehehehehehehhh

Hun balik lagi setelah ditodong-todong judul tugas akhir sama dosen dan tetek bengek urusan kampus lainnya.

Maaf banget baru sempat update dan berkabar, sebenarnya Hun kangen banget sama kalian dan kebelet ngelanjutin kegiatan tulis menulis yang dulu sering hun lakuin, tapi apadaya...

Sebagai mahluk tertua di kampus, Hun lagi super sibuk selama beberapa bulan kebelakang dan pastinya beberapa bulan kedepan juga.

 **Sekali lagi mohon pengertiannya, Hun yakin kalian pasti percaya sama Hun:")** ** _karena Hun 100% percaya sama kalian semua, My lovely readers_**

Trus maaf lagi blm bisa bales review kalian satu-satu, Hun baca kok semua feedback kalian. bahkan ada beberapa review yang bikin Hun gak enak gara-gara kelamaan bikin kalian nunggu

Maaf...

Maaf...

Maaf...

dan Makasi sudah sudi menunggu kelanjutan ff Hun, sekedar mampir, dan masih setia membaca karya Hun. You know how much I love y'all

Sekian dulu untuk sekarang.

Selamat membaca!

Sherleenten alias Hunyeobo

( _ **ps** : kalian mau Hun update yg Trouble Maker Senpai-nim dulu apa Sudden Rival? comment di bawah ya! Hun bakal up ff dengan vote terbanyak duluan._

 _ **pps** : btw hun abis bikin forum [kalian bisa cari di profilenya hun, nah buat kalian yg pingin nanya" sama hun atau mungkin mau diskusi tentang apapun bisa langsung disana aja ya :D)_


End file.
